The Worm Turns
by Leonore 09
Summary: Neal's search for the inside agent holding Kate Starts after "All In"
1. Chapter 1

This story falls after ALL IN.

Neal and Peter came back from lunch in Chinatown. Neal was feeling happy and proud of the takedown of Lao Shen. He managed to con Lao into wearing the watch yet still do what the beautiful Interpol agent Mei Ling wanted, using the Interpol account and then losing that money to Lao. Neal loved to do a sting with in a sting. Peter was happy, the FBI did not lose any money since Neal used the Interpol account and the FBI got the audio that allowed FBI to arrest Lao for the murder of Mark Costa before Lao left the country.

"What's next partner?" Neal laughingly asked Peter. Peter growled, "Don't call me that." Neal loved to tweak Peter.

Then his cell rang and Neal's mood came crashing down." How do you know?" he demanded. Mei Ling hung up. Distrust bloomed in his heart. He had got used to thinking the FBI was at his back and he could trust them. Now he looked at all his colleagues in the White Collar Division with suspicion.

Hughes, Peter, Lauren, Jones? Could it be one of them? Hughes was not clever enough and too old. Peter was clever enough but Peter's honesty was so quintessential Peter. Lauren? She was sharp enough and she had done her thesis on him, and was jealous of Neal's position with Peter, but she did not have that ability to con Neal. She had messed up on the Aime's case being too quick to offer the money when a price had not been agreed.

Jones? He liked Jones, and Jones liked him. Jones was too slow to plan this elaborate set up. Jones would no problem arresting Neal but he did not have that ruthless streak needed for this type of blackmail. He just lacked the imagination.

Jones and Lauren were too junior for this. This needed an older agent who had access to Neal's files and that was easy enough. Someone who knew the importance of Kate before he had escaped from prison and knew that Neal had squirreled away a fortune of art, bonds, stocks and money in safekeeping. Kate had said the man with the ring wanted a specific something from Neal's cache but she did not know what it was. It may not be anything specific.

So lets think this through, thought Neal. Who was working with Peter when Peter was chasing him? Those agents would have known about Kate. Well that should be easy to find out. Just read his case file. He did not want to ask Peter, because Peter would start to wonder and then obstruct him.

Neal got up and went into Peter's office and said that he was going down to files for those hated mortgage frauds. Peter said fine, he was busy writing up the report of the Costa case. He hated it when Neal embellished the reports.

Neal went down to files and started looking for his case. It was not a folder but several boxes. This would take a while. Peter sure did dig up a lot of information on him. Well he did not need his background data.

He pulled out the folder that Peter had started on the stock forgeries swindle that was the first item that Peter started to investigate eight years ago. Ahh! Neal remembered that it was a beautiful stock certificate for TYCO. He had no sense of guilt for those, since the CEO of TYCO was robbing the company blind at the time.

Of course it could have been any of the agents involved in the investigation for the three years. Well, he could narrow that down to the time period when they knew about Kate. That was not until the last year before he was caught. He pulled out that box and started to read.

Whew! There were a lot of FBI offices involved, Boston, San Francisco, Chicago, Miami to name a few, and then the overseas travel to Canary Islands, Paris, Berlin, and Venice.

Neal started to focus on the agents' reports and noting the names. He would have Mozzie check on these agents later. He did not write anything down, better to keep it in his mind and not on paper.

Neal looked at his watch; He had been down in the file room long enough and put away the boxes. He could come down again later to continue the research. This would take time and speed could ruin it. He knew that Peter thought he was impulsive but that was just an act to disarm, he could be very deliberate and analytic when planning and executing a con. One always had to think of the contingencies and plan accordingly.

He went upstairs with the mortgage fraud cases and settled down to the appearance of work. Figuring out the fraud in the mortgage cases took little effort and he was busy planning while pretending to review the records.

That evening when Mozzie came by he gave Moz the names and requested profiles and background on the agents. Mozzie sources could pull the financial records and get the basic background. Other sources would give the personality so behavior profiles could be assembled.

Next week Mozzie and Neal were walking down the street for breakfast and Neal asked,

"Any progress?"

"Time, Neal, time, it takes a while without leaving traces." Mozzie replied.

"Ok. Be careful we don't want to tip our hand."

Neal's cell rang; it was Peter with new case. " Well back to the grindstone." And Neal walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 _ It Gets Murkier_

" I did not bug your phone."

Huh! Fowler had not bugged Neal's phone that was true. Neal himself found the bug on Peter's home phone and what was Mentor? There was no operation listed according to Moz, but there were the telescopes and a team watching across the street.

Kate was not there; this was a bust. It seems his suspect list just got larger.

Neal strolled home deep in thought. At least now Peter was willing to check things out and he could delve into who blanked out his tracker data.

It seems that his mystery was not ready to be solved yet. Time to found out whom Fowler was watching across the street. It was an office building with some apartments.

"Moz, Fowler was there, but not Kate. He had a team and was watching another building. I need the list of tenants to see who was being watched, particularly those on the west side of the building that face the team in room 525."

Time for sleep it had been a stressful several days and he was glad to sleep in his own bed.

Enjoying the bright morning on the roof terrace with June's coffee and a sumptuous breakfast welcoming him back at home. Neal enjoyed the view of his beloved Manhattan. A knock on the door and Peter came up to the table with a wry grin, "Well partner, ready to get back to work? "

Leaning back with a devilish smile Neal. "Yeah, partner, but do I still need this tracker? I came to you when it was gone and didn't run even when I had reason to flee with being framed." he cajoled.

Peter just smiled and said, "Only because you needed me. You were fast enough to take that four story fall. Besides Hughes, after your disappearance, needs the reassurance that our consultant is under control. Deal with it Neal" in a firmer tone.

"Now Peter, admit you enjoyed the show. You did not even run after me.

Peter just smiled enigmatically. He was damned if he was going to boost Neal's ego over that audacious escape.

" I think it is best if I continue to ride herd on you and pick you up in the mornings. It helps my reputation that I can control the slippery Neal Caffrey."

" Have you checked your residence for OPR bugs, Neal?" Asked Peter.

Neal smiled and said, "Peter, please stop trying to tell me how to do my business. Of course my place is clean, I learned that lesson when you were chasing me. Speaking of surveillance, Fowler is running a team out of a building on 56 th Street in room 525."

"Neal, what the hell were you doing there? "Peter expostulated in an exasperated tone. "Have you not antagonized Fowler enough? I expect you busted into their operation, didn't you?" in a despairing manner.

"_Peter, _I had to, I thought he was holding Kate." Neal looked at Peter with that soulful look.

Peter just sighed. Neal was incapable of keeping out of trouble. He just tumbled in and out from trouble to trouble. It was a good thing Neal had a charmed life and more lives than a cat, especially after that highflying stunt out a four-story window. Peter had to admit he was highly amused at Neal's nerve and audacity that he had just stood still in admiration and amazement.

Though Peter had to ruefully admit that part of the trouble that Neal attracts is due to his new role as a FBI consultant. He would be lucky if Neal even survived to live his four years with the FBI. That kid had more guns pointed at him than most FBI agents ever faced. At least he was cool under the situations.

Even the frame was partially because of his work both as a thief and a FBI consultant, he mused.

"Neal keep away from Fowler, though I would like to know what he was up to." Peter admonished.

"There was no record of an operation, Peter, but he asked what I knew about Mentor. What do you think he meant?"

"Neal, poking around a OPR investigation is a good way to go down. If I go down there goes your probation." Peter cautioned. "I will check it out carefully." He reassured Neal.

Neal just nodded and smiled, glad that Peter was aware of the danger, especially since Peter seemed to be the target. He was glad that for once they were working together rather than at cross-purposes. Though Neal would continue his own investigation with the information he got from the court order releasing his files. Peter was sharp, but he had his blind spots, that Neal did not intend to ignore.

On the drive in, Neal asked, " Peter, you will check into the blank time on my tracker, won't you?"

"Yeah, Neal, I will have Mark check that out in IT and at the US Marshall office." He glanced sideways at Neal. "You did not do it yourself, did you?"

Neal answered seriously but with some resentment, "No, I expected that would have been my alibi and I was shocked and dismayed that the only advantage of my ball and chain had disappeared. That tracker is just a big red target on my back and now I have to worry that someone else is manipulating that data. It doesn't give me a good feeling"

Peter replied, "Me neither, that is worrisome and I am sorry it happened. We have to deal with it. Tulane didn't roll over, even with an immunity offer."

"Do you think he was scared to?" asked Neal.

"I do not know. I think he knew who had instigated the theft, but he was not willing to divulge that information." Peter replied.

" I can understand that. It is easy to die in prison." Neal mused.

Peter felt his hear sink with that realization that Neal had escaped from prison twice and was at risk always of going back. Neal's facility with charm kept him safe while he had been in prison, guards and inmates liked him. Peter mused that Neal's ability to manipulate people had been a plus while in prison, so he could skate through safely.

Peter reflected how much that charm was camouflage to protect him by getting people to like him and help him, such as his wife and himself during his recent run as a fugitive and how much was deliberate to con people.

"Hey, Neal now that you own a business do you thinks that you may stay and make a honest dollar?" asked Peter.

"You Know, Peter I may just do that. I need some other income while working for the pittance the FBI gives me." Neal reflected. " My recent escapades will probably be good publicity." He smiled happily.

Ironically it would probably be a roaring success from Neal's daring escape from four floors up from the judge's chamber.

"I expect it will become all the rage with the clerks and attorneys at Court." Peter fumed.

Neal just laughed and Peter grimaced.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 _High Spirits_

They entered the office and there were no new cases so Neal went back to the interminably boring mortgage frauds. He had the case files of the MBS's (mortgage backed securities) of Bank of America and the Credit Default Swaps of AIG. The problem was that these MSB's backed by the CDS of AIG were split multiple times and sold to all sorts of financial institutions. Right now he was looking at the Suisse France Bank of France. This bank had most of its MSB's and CDS paid by the U.S. Federal government TARP bailout. The question was who got paid off in the swap. The voters were hot after the huge bonuses and the DOJ wanted to know if there was any fraud on AIG part since they did not have to pay on the Credit default Swap insurance scheme.

So he was checking the financial records of employees that were involved in the deal to see what was out of place. So much of this was political that the obvious villains were protected by position so he was left looking at the AIG senior people. There were a few also on the Federal Reserve Bank of New York that he was checking out.

There were three in the New York Reserve bank who had suspiciously high deposits and purchases in gas and oil futures. Now to match the amounts by outflows in AIG to see if there were any hidden payments to these employees and the shell corporations that were used to launder the money.

Peter thought his frauds were bad but his were small potatoes compared to these frauds that were in the billions and then the federal government pays it to AIG. He had to admit it was mind numbing detail work but he did have a knack for spotting the red flags hidden in the reports.

Peter called him into his office. Neal sauntered and sat on the edge of the desk and asked, "What's up?" Glad to be away from rows of figures. Neal grinned in an insouciant way at Peter, sparkling blues eyes and shining white teeth gleamed at Peter.

Peter said, "Jones has found the equipment that Adrian Tulane used to make the fake pink diamond and the micro engraving equipment that placed your initials on the fake diamond. Tulane did the engraving so that was planned ahead of time in your frame. Fowler may not be guilty in the frame, Neal"

Neal crooked a smile and gently said, "I know Peter, but Fowler is up to something." Peter mouth turned up slightly in rueful agreement. That nailed that detail of the frame down to Neal's satisfaction.

" Good." said Neal, "Any progress on the tracker?" Swinging his legs idly while looking down at his new tracker.

"Mark is working on it and the US Marshals department is trying to track it down at their end. It is believed it was done remotely and they are trying to track the traces and chase down the IP address." Peter replied " You know Neal it is possible if we track it to a desk that someone else may have hopped on the computer and used another's passwords." Peter replied glancing at Neal. " I did request that any data blip that I be immediately called."

"The Marshals office is very embarrassed by this situation and they are being very diligent to help out and prevent a reoccurrence." Peter said in a reassuring manner.

"Peter as long as I have this tracker, I am very nervous at some person able to manipulate the data." Neal said staring intently at Peter with narrowed blue eyes with his ever-present smile gone.

Peter hoped that Neal would not take the matter in his own hands and hack the tracker himself. He did not doubt that if Neal were really serious he could do it and that would blow any confidence that Hughes had in keeping Neal as a consultant. Peter considered Neal too valuable an asset to want that to happen so he was anxious to nail this issue down to keep Neal at his side.

Neal was also thinking that he would rather have control of the tracker data. But then he smiled in his inimitably charming way and suggested, "Lunch, Peter?" to distract Peter from thinking the same thing.

Peter smiled back quickly agreeing also wanting to distract Neal from the idea and said. "Shall we ask Lauren and Jones to join us?" He called in Lauren and Jones and suggested lunch together as a celebration of Neal's return. Jones enthusiastically agreed and suggested the Chinese restaurant they used in the Costa case.

At lunch Jones asked Neal, "How did it feel to jump out of a four story judge's window?"

Neal laughed with delight, sparkling blue eyes and said it," Exhilarating! It was such a rush and it is a great feeling to have everything work smoothly."

Lauren crooked a smile in appreciation and Peter groaned to himself that Neal was becoming a figure of legend to his junior agents. Soon he will seduce the entire office to be his devotees and Neal would caper with glee. He could just see it in his minds eye. Already the clerks jumped to do Neal's bidding and the other personnel thought Neal was the coolest man and were talking about Neal's latest exploits.

" Are you saying our operations don't go as well, Caffrey? Peter said in a vain attempt to depress Neal. Neal smiled wryly, "Well, yes, of course Peter, if you consider having been shot at by the NYPD, have guns pointed at your face and the mark runs away with the money, as smooth operations."

"You know, Peter, in all my years on the other side, I never had as many situations where I had a gun pointed at me. I really do not like the things and they keep getting pointed at me now that I work at the FBI." Neal plaintively complained.

Peter smiled with chagrined because it was true, Neal faced down so many with a gun with never a flinch and he was defenseless and without backup.

" Neal you have a more dangerous weapon. Your tongue. You even convince thieves to write checks to you." Replied Peter.

Neal's laugh rang out in delight, his electric blue eyes sparkling with glee. Lauren outright laughed and Jones chuckled in memory of that con of Neal's. Even Peter had to grin. His group were enjoying themselves and Neal was the middle of attention as always.

When the group came back to the office, Hughes motioned Peter to come into his office.

"Burke, there is a new exhibition of American Impressionist paintings to open at the Westmoreland museum and the have a few coming in on loan." They want your department to go over and check over the security arrangements and take Caffrey with you. He should be able to point out any deficiencies since he is an expert at defeating them."

Peter went out and called Neal, Lauren and Jones and told them they were heading over to the Westmoreland museum.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Cau_ght in a Quandary_

They arrived at the Westmoreland Museum that was putting on an exhibit of the American Impressionists. The curator had gone over the security arrangements and asked Peter Burke if he felt they were secure. Peter of course asked Neal, his resident expert.

"Well, Neal what do you think of the security?" Neal was looking over the cameras, IR, and sound sensors and RF tags on the frames.

"They seem adequate enough and these paintings are not as valuable as a multimillion dollar Picasso, " replied Neal. "However the camera angles do not properly overlap for complete coverage." The curator, Anne Tranaday, asked Neal" How would you position the cameras, Mr. Caffrey? Caffrey proceeded to point out the best placement so the cameras had overlapping coverage while smiling deep into Anne's eyes with a slight smile on his mouth. She dropped her eyes and her breath started faster. Neal could not help himself, it was natural as breathing for him to appreciate a pretty woman and Ms. Tranaday was pretty with blond shoulder length hair and cornflower blue eyes. They proceeded to go to the monitor room and checkout the equipment and alarm systems.

They had decent security that should discourage theft. Museums weren't really high risk, due the number of people in a museum and the standard security measures that made theft a high risk.

Anne Tranaday then asked Neal, "Would you like to come and view the new loaned paintings?"

Neal accepted with alacrity. Peter and he strolled back to the storage areas to view the new acquisitions. They had several paintings by Rae Bredin, Charles Ramsey, Edward Redfield and one by Fern Isabel Coppedge named River Brook on loan from the private collectors. Neal stopped at the Coppedge painting for a longer moment in slight shock. He did not show his shock of course, but there was a slight tightening of his muscles. He hoped not because he was looking at his own work done 10 years ago.

" Beautiful collection you have there, Ms Tranaday, I am sure your exhibition will be quite successful," he said smoothly with a charming smile. Ms. Tranaday looked flustered a moment with Neal's charm and smiled." Thank you, we are quite please with our collection."

They turned away and met up with Jones and Cruz in the main exhibition room. Neal hoped Peter had not noticed his slight reaction to the Coppedge, because he did not want Peter thinking about any past forgeries Neal had done. That was the problem with this job. There was always a chance he would come up against some of his own work. He thought that it would be ironic if one of his own paintings got stolen, but the security looked good enough to prevent that. He mused then he would be in the awkward position of tracking down his own stolen work and maybe having to authentic it, his smile a bit wry.

"Neal if you are satisfied with the arrangements and finished flirting with Ms. Tranaday then we can leave." Peter said sternly. Neal pivoted with flair and dipped his hat to Ms. Tranaday and walked off behind Peter, silently glad to be out of there.

That evening he asked Moz about the tenants in the building that Fowler had been looking at. Moz said the building had tenants that were offices and some apartments.

Neal looked over the list and reviewed the businesses and list of tenants in the apartments, taking special care to look at the ones on the side facing room stopped when he got to the tenant of Lenore Lowell. Lenore was the name of a poem by Poe published by Lowell, another poet. Kate loved the dark poetry of Poe and he had a thrill go up his back at the idea he may have located Kate.

"Moz, Look at this tenant Lenore Lowell in the apartment 425 B." Moz looked at the list and said, " So what is special about her?"

" Moz, Kate loved the classics!" Neal excitedly exclaimed. "She loves Poe's poem "Lenore" and the publisher was named Lowell. That is Kate, Moz!"

Neal was so excited he was ready to rush out at once. "Hold up Neal." Moz admonished. "I also got security audio from room 525. They had an issue with the heating and I managed to place transmitters in the vents.

Neal suppressed his excitement because he needed to think about the implications. "OK. Lets listen to what you have so far."

He got out food and wine and sat down to listen to the take from the audio.

Neal's heart sank; the audio indicated they were looking at " Lenore Lowell" in Apt 425 B. They were excited because a man had visited there with Kate last night when he had busted in room 525. They said that the man's back was to them so they couldn't see but they had a long distance laser microphone focused on the room and Kate had enter and said," Hello Peter."

Neal just sat there in totaled stunned silence, eyes dilated in shock and thought, "_Peter, Peter had been meeting Kate when he knew that I was desperately looking for her. Did he know the whole time where she was and keeping her from me? Was Peter the man with the ring?_ Neal rememberedPeter said_," Why don't you give the man what he wants."_

"_Peter the whole time had been __playing him__, Neal, the great conman. Wait! Peter had not been in San Diego when the photo was taken. Was there another reason? _Neal thought in hope.

Neal sat there feeling sick to his stomach whipsawed with conflicting emotions of denial and despair. " _I trusted Peter. It doesn't make sense. Peter aided and abetted his fugitive status when he ran from the judge. He cleared Neal of the frame. He was willing to betray the FBI for Neal .Why the hell was Peter meeting Kate behind his back and not telling Neal?_

He knew Peter did not want him chasing Kate. But that was because Peter did not want him losing his probation status and going back to jail. Neal did not want to go back to prison either. Had Peter found Kate and was trying to find out who was the man with the ring? That made sense, because Peter was the great savior, determined to save Neal. Damned if he knew why, but Neal had recognized that trait in Peter and had played on it to free himself from prison. Hell, Neal still depended on that trait to keep him free when he was framed. He knew Peter was unlikely to turn him in when he came to his house that night. Neal had Peter pretty well figured out by now.

Moz breathed " Neal do you think that Peter…?" he trailed off.

" No." Neal said. "Peter is my friend and he never showed any sign of interest in my cache. His challenge was the game, the chase, never the money."

" He must have found Kate and trying to find out who the traitor is."

Moz said, "I agree that Peter seems pretty straight but that is a lot of money, Neal. Has he told you about Kate?"

" No," breathed Neal " Moz, I have to think about this. Fowler was watching Kate. Why?" Was he watching for the man with the ring also? If someone else is dirty in the FBI, it would make sense for the OPR to be watching for him, especially if that man is controlling Kate. And if they were watching Kate then that could be how Interpol knew. Just that there was a person in the FBI that was controlling Kate.

" I think that someone we don't know is controlling Kate and Fowler is watching Kate to find him. It would make sense they would look at Peter since Peter was the agent that found me and would know about Kate."

" What if you are wrong, Neal," said Mozzie.

"I can test it," said Neal. " Mozzie, I have to think about this and thanks for your help." Neal walked Mozzie to the door. Neal sat down to listen to the rest of the tape.

" Kate we need to talk about Neal" Peter said in real serious tone.

"Why?" Kate asked in a flippant tone.

"Neal is endangering himself trying to find you. He escaped from prison and got another four years just to talk to you. Don't you care about that?"

" Neal is a romantic, " Kate said is a dismissive tone.

"If you don't want him, why are you contacting him?" asked Peter is a stern tone." He is convinced that you are in danger. Yet here you reside in a nice Manhattan apartment that cost over $2500 a month."

" He says that you are telling him that some man wants something from him but you won't tell him what. How is he to give that man what he wants, if he doesn't know what it is?" Peter went on questioning Kate.

"Neal can just tell me where he hid his money and stuff." Retorted Kate.

" Neal thinks if he does that you may not be released. But you are a free agent, right, Kate? Your movements are not restricted. I am not blinded by romantic fancy and I think you are trying to trick Neal into giving his money and Neal is being stubborn. You called Neal this evening at the FBI. Do you think that we cannot track the number back and get an address? That is how I found you Kate. Not smart. But you have to keep after Neal trying to get him to give up whatever money and ill-gotten gains he has stored away. Well, what is it Kate? Are you the damsel in distress and need help being freed? Or are you just a greedy bitch trying to get what Neal has hidden?"

" How dare you, Agent Burke! You had chased him so long and put Neal in prison. How can you say that you are helping him when you are the one who put him in jail? I waited and waited for Neal. Week after week I visited him." Kate said angrily.

"Then why did you say goodbye three months before he was due to be released? It was to put pressure on him so he would believe that someone was coercing you." Peter demanded.

"Neal will never believe that. He loves me." Kate scornfully replied.

"You see this ring on my finger, Kate? I found it here in your apartment. This is the ring on the man that Neal is hunting for and you had it the entire time." Challenged Peter." "Who said that a con man could not be conned? You are doing a magnificent job."

"Just tell Neal to tell me where he hid all his money." Said Kate and opened the door to get Peter out of the apartment.

"I am a not going until you tell whether a man is helping or coercing you." Peter said firmly.

" Agent Burke, I am going to call the police and say that you were trying to attack me if you don't leave now." Kate threatened.

"Then I will leave now, Kate, but this is not over." Neal heard a door open and close.

There was silence for a while and then Neal heard Kate speaking as to someone on a phone. All he could hear was one side on the conversation. "Agent Burke was here tonight. What should I do? He knows. OK. I will meet you tomorrow."

There was nothing else on the tape. Neal called Mozzie. " Mozzie see if you can get the tape from room 525 tomorrow. I don't want Fowler to have evidence of my hidden treasures."

Mozzie said," I am sure they heard and made a transcript."

" Then get the transcripts also. I don't think Fowler is letting this go any farther than his team right now and we can contain it." Neal retorted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 _Reflections_

"Mozzie, follow Kate today. She is supposed to meet someone and it may the man we are looking for." Neal said while at the breakfast table waiting for Peter.

It was getting colder in Manhattan and breakfast on the roof terrace will soon become a memory mused Neal. Neal looked up and there was Peter. " Italian roast, Peter?' waving a hand toward the coffee.

" Don't mind if I do." Replied Peter sitting down at the table. " I never get tired of the view." Peter grabbed a croissant with one hand and the other around his coffee cup and gazed over the skyline. Peter loved Manhattan, same as Neal with all the busy swarming people, the glitz and glamour and the seamy underside.

New Yorkers were odd mused Neal, they thought themselves sophisticated yet they were insular and most never left the city. They never looked down at their feet yet could avoid the refuse that littered the ground, either human or other, without looking. They are so busy on their I phones that they rarely notice their fellow New Yorkers yet pugnacious and dangerous in the right mood and fierce protecting their beloved city as shown in 9/11.

In the car ride to the office, Neal quirked a smile and inquired, " Found Kate yet, Peter?" watching for the response.

Peter glanced sideways at Neal and said." Not yet." Peter could lie as well as Neal.

"Has Kate contacted you, Neal?" Peter asked back.

" No." Neal sighed, irritation clear in his tone. Ahh! The art of the lie. Peter had mastered that art also. No hesitation, keep the body language consistent and not display a tell. The challenge of honesty was the art of misdirection, deflection and redirection.

Neal enjoyed the challenge of the game with a worthy opponent and Peter was such. Even though they are partners, there would always be gray spaces where each would not penetrate.

" Any progress on the tracker, Peter?" Neal changed the subject.

"Mark is still trying to see how it was done," replied Peter, glad that Neal is still asking. When Neal stops, that will mean Neal had his own answer and then Peter needs to worry.

"How about Fowler? Any idea on what Mentor is?" Neal asked. He had no problem asking about something he already knew.

"I am checking with sources in the DC office and waiting for any data." Replied Peter.

Neal thought about the sealed section to Fowler's record and decided that needed to be unsealed and what he could do about that. It was what you don't know that bites you in the ass.

Did you keep the phone I gave you, Peter? I really do not want Fowler having transcripts of our conversations." Neal asked.

"I have it." Peter tersely replied. Peter was still annoyed that Neal had solved the question of secure communications. It reminded Peter how easily Neal can avoid any surveillance.

Neal was so slippery. He was voluntarily helping the FBI, even when the FBI had betrayed him in the frame of the diamond heist. The tracker was a hindrance, not a barrier to Neal. Why did Neal choose to help him, Peter wondered? He hoped it was that he enjoyed the challenge that Peter gave him going after the top minds in the criminal world.

Neal had allowed himself to be caught, the second time. He had come to him when he was on the run in the frame. Was Neal really trying to go straight? Did he decide that the best way to find Kate was to use the FBI as his intelligence source? If so, Neal had succeeded. Peter was determined to keep Neal, he was the best partner he ever had and it was so fascinating to see Neal at work. Before, he was always on the receiving end. Now all that talent was working for him instead of against him. Peter was determined to solve the problem of Kate to keep that talent on his side.

Peter reminded himself how fast Neal had escaped when put in jail on the frame up. Four days! He had figured out an escape in four days and executed it flawlessly. And in that time he had managed to get Fowler's transcripts and now located Fowler in one day and discovered an OPR operation. Peter had failed Neal and Neal had to escape to save himself. Peter was lucky that Neal had decided to come back to him and allowed Peter to clear Neal. If Peter failed again, Neal may never trust him again and come back.

Neal may seem to be impulsive, but that escape had taken meticulous planning. Neal actions were thought out ahead of time. Neal was right that his operations had gone like clockwork in contrast to the FBI's operations. Dorsett had run with the painting and the money, because he had made team one on the street. Peter bet himself that if Neal had set up that operation that Dorsett would never had known he was under surveillance. Neal had mention the fake watch that was detected in the Costa's case. The next time Peter made sure the watch was not a fake and Neal had used that to get Lao. Maybe he should have Neil train the surveillance teams. He could see that going over well with Hughes.

Neal's sins were vanity and pride. Neal had mentioned his signature on the bonds and that vanity and pride had assisted in the frame up. Peter had been used in that frame also. Neal's greatest weakness was Kate. He would go wherever someone could lead him to Kate. Interpol had exploited that weakness and yet Neal had tread the fine line giving both Interpol and Peter what they wanted, if not how they wanted it. Peter was determined not to make that mistake again. If the mystery of Kate was what needed to be solved to keep Neal, then he would solve that mystery. He just hoped that Neal could survive the disappointment. He would make sure that Neal had the most challenges cases to divert him when that happened.

Neal now had the entire White Collar unit on his side. Determined that no one will hurt their famous convict. Was that the plan or just Neal's magnetic personality? Even Lauren was protective of Neal now, despite her professional jealously. Lauren should learn from Neal rather than compete.

Even Ruiz's Organized Crime unit liked Neal. They would love to use him, but Peter would not allow that, the mob would quickly recognize the danger and Neal would be killed.

He just hoped that the counter intelligence people did not find out about Neal. They would grab him in a second. Neal would be a natural at intelligence work. Fast thinker, knew many languages, had many covers already with long timelines. He was perturbed that Interpol had recognized the utility of Neal so fast in the Costa case. At least they had refrained from blowing his cover, even though Neal had stung them good on the money.

That reminded him that there had been a leak about Neal in the Costa case. Someone had leaked Nick Halden's cover before Neal had entered the game. It was important that Peter track down these informants. They may not be the same people. Peter also had to keep Neal from finding out or he might spook when he realized that leaks were endangering him.

Peter was kidding himself. Neal had figured out that there was a leak that had blown his cover to Interpol. Neal still trusted Peter to protect him. Peter kind of felt sorry for Fowler that he had woken the worm and it had turned. He remembered that sideways glance at Fowler when Neal had been arrested that promised retribution and interest.

Good thing that Neal had never harbored malice toward Peter for the arrest and conviction on the bond forgeries. Neal believed in the game and accepted the risk and consequences. But Neal had not accepted the frame. When Neal had serious interest in someone, then watch out. He bet on Neal every time. Peter remembered the gifts that Neal would arrange Peter to get when Peter was chasing Neal. The clues that Neal would artfully arrange to keep Peter on the case. At the time he was sure it was vanity, but now he wondered.

Peter always wondered about the mistake that allowed him to catch Neal. It was so unlike him. At the time he was so proud he had bested Neal Caffrey. Now he wondered if he was led to it just like he was led to the signature on the diamond. Was this a long plan involving Neal? What did Neal have that someone wanted so much? He couldn't ask Neal, because Neal cannot reveal his ill-gotten gains to Peter. Neal had the assets to buy the bakery at a moments notice and all that money was legal. Fruits of Haldane's money laundering that Neal had obtained immunity on.

" Penny for your thoughts Peter? You have quiet for a long time."

" Only a penny, Neal? Am sure my thoughts are worth more than that." Retorted Peter as they exited the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 _Choices_

Neal sat down to the dreaded mortgage cases. This was so boring, but there was significant money involved. He wondered if he could suggest a finders fee if they recover the money. It would be a good idea. White Color unit spent a lot of money and he could make sure they had enough to continue to fund their pet convict.

Out of curiosity he wondered if the insurance company had offered a finders fee on the pink diamond.

No problem a quick call would answer that. But not under his name since he had papers with his face and name claiming he had stolen the diamond. He looked up the insurance company and called Transversal Insurance.

" Hello, This is Tom Collins in the NY FBI office, could I speak to the person in charge of the case of the Marquisette pink diamond that was stolen from the clothiers."

Neal was delighted with caller ID .It made it so much easier to get information when done from a FBI phone. " Yes I will wait."

" Yes, who am I speaking to? Stephanie Waters delighted to speak with you. I am Tom Collins at the FBI office in NY. I was asked to find out if Transversal had offered a finders fee on the diamond that you insure. You did, and was that the standard fee of 10% Oh, and is the FBI eligible to receive that fee? Well you know with all the budget cuts, the government is interested in other revenue sources. You have to ask the legal department? Ok. Shall I call back in the afternoon? Will do. I will call back at 2 pm."

Neal wanted to dance with delight. If they have to ask the legal department it means that the answer is probably yes. Peter will be happy to get $360,000 for the White Collar unit. Hughes should be happy also. Of course Neal will have to persuade the legal department since insurance companies are notoriously reluctant to pay money. But that should be no problem.

Back to tracking shell corporations and their money accounts. Hmmm. Cayman Islands. He knew them well. That reminded him to check on the immunity that was promised to Nick Haldane. That file was protected under Hughes password. That was easy. All office workers kept their passwords taped to their offices to the bane of IT security.

With a quick touch he was in. Well, well, Hughes was man of his word and immunity was granted. Neal quickly erased his tracks and backed out and back into Cayman Islands accounts.

Neal was always amazed the FBI allowed him access to their files. Of course there were security clearance barriers but those were easily circumvented. He decided to get into Interpol's files and find out who had info on one Neal Caffrey. He was curious who had let Interpol know about the sting at the poker parlor.

He was quickly in through back door into the Interpol system and confirmed the info about the additional funding Peter had told him about. Now to search for their information on one Neal Caffrey and known aliases.

Treasury Department had all these back doors into other systems and once you knew them the information was limitless. Neal knew that this was because they had sophisticated tracking systems designed to find out about Al Qaeda money trails.

Neal recalled the worry that Hughes had about the holographic code that the Euro had in their currency. Since the Treasury Department had that information it was not that hard to crack those codes. The hardest information to get is what is not in a database, Neal knew finding written files meant having to penetrate the storage places. Defense and CIA did not used interconnected systems and they were more risky to break into. The more secure systems were hardwired and no Internet connections.

OK, now Neal was in the area he wanted and started to move more carefully since he did not want to trip any alarms. Unknown to most, Neal was an expert hacker. He had learned from the best. You had to be in the business since so many security systems were computerized.

Ok here we are. The leak was one of the FBI guys used to spread the word that Nick was in town and that Nick wanted to get into Lao schemes. Seems he had a girlfriend that was an Interpol informant. Hmm. that was one of those Asian hostesses that Mei Ling had worked with. That was short line of intelligence. He told his girlfriend and she had told Mei Ling.

Neal took note of the name of the girlfriend and the FBI rumor spreader. It seems there has been no ill intent. But if the girlfriend was an informant of Lao that would have been deadly.

He would pass on the information as rumor to Peter and let him deal with it.

Back to the AIG senior employees and the shell accounts.

Later that morning Peter called Neal in to his office. Neal took up his standard position on the edge of the desk idly swinging his legs with the tracker exposed. It was his subtle reminder to solve the tracker issue.

"Neal, I spoke with the US Marshals office and they have locked down the remote access to myself, Hughes, Lauren and Jones." That should resolve the problem." Peter informed Neal,

"Peter, that really is not good enough. Any remote access to get the tracker location is also two ways, that is an inherent feature of the system not a bug. Any decent computer person can use Laurens or Jones access to get into the system," Neal said with a stare of his eyes narrowed at Peter. Peter was not used to that stare from Neal. It was so intent it obviously meant to solve the issue or Neal would.

Peter knew that Neal would no longer allowed he to be used as a patsy. Neal had apparently forgiven Peter, the frame, but he would not allow a similar situation happen again.

"Ok, Neal I will talk to Mark. Maybe he has a better solution." In an attempt to reassure Neal.

"Peter, I do not think you understand. The US Marshals office gets the data from the encrypted signal from the manufacturer. They have all these trackers on large servers that handle many trackers. All these servers have outside access. The have to because many states use the tracker system to monitor people that they do not have jail space."

" Any person from outside can get access to the US Marshals system and get into the database on my tracker. All they need is my tracker access code, which is also in the US Marshals systems." Neal patiently explained.

"I had investigated the system thoroughly when I suggested it to you. I just did not think it would be manipulated from someone inside the FBI or justice system." Neal explained in an earnest manner. "The solution is to remove the tracker. Surely I have shown I can be trusted to come back to you and I have done what ever the FBI wanted despite any danger."

Neal could see that Peter was not convinced. "Peter I would be safer in Otisville itself than running around with this tracker with enemies that are willing to go to great lengths to get me convicted of a crime or to allow criminals we are targeting to know where I on an operation. A dirty FBI agent worked with a notorious jewel thief to frame me! Peter! Any criminal that we have put away has access to friends and they can get this data just to know where I am. I appreciate that you protect me. But it is not possible for you to protect me every moment. I really do not like getting shot at, Peter." Neal said with an unusually serious demeanor.

Peter was silent in contemplation. Neal was right that the tracker had become an active danger to Neal. Hughes would have a fit if Peter suggested removing it permanently. OPR was targeting him and this would help any case they were forming.

"Neal, are you suggesting you want the probation revoked and will no longer work as a consultant." Peter said in a serious tone. Neal's expression had been totally serious and lacking of any of Neal's lighted hearted humor and twinkle.

"No! "Exploded Neal. "I am sick and tired of being threatened with prison, Peter."

"I like working with you, Peter and with Jones and Lauren. I like the challenge of solving cases but I have to weigh the real risks."

" One of your FBI informants that spread the word about Nick Haldane had told his girlfriend that Nick was really Neal Caffrey working for the FBI undercover." She happened to be Mei Ling's informant and that is how she knew what was going to happen and called the NYPD. We were real lucky that the girlfriend did not tell an informant of Lao. Otherwise I would have been sharing that freezer with Costa." Neal calmly informed Peter in a low voice.

" As it was I had two pistols pointed at me by Lao's goons when they saw the NYPD breaking in. It took a lot of persuading for Mei Ling to convince Lao to withdraw and leave me alone. That took so much time that I was left alone when the great boys in NYPD body armor pointed their M4's at me. I grabbed the poker table and hid behind that as a shield to run. That poker table was luckily metal and it was hit several times by bullets. It was very close, Peter." Neal explained intently but still in that low voice with deadly calm.

Peter was horrified; he had no idea how close it had been for Neal. Neal had just shrugged it off and never mentioned it the next morning.

Neal's blue eyes became even more focused and intent and froze Peter to his place.

" Peter I did that for you and Hughes and because _I promised I would help. _Even in the hotel room Mei Ling smashed the watch and pointed another gun at me. When she offered me Kate. I played along. I believed her that she was Interpol and she wanted me to botch the operation. I told her I could not flip on you. I allowed her to think I would, but I still helped you. I just protected her cover."

"Once you told me there was no other boss and it was for funding, I was not happy with Mei Ling. That evening _she was at my rooms at June's. _ I told her I was reconsidering the arrangement because of Costa and she told me she knew who was holding Kate."

"She gave me that other account number in the elevator to Lao's and was uncertain whether I would use it. I was not sure she would not give me away to Lao. I took a chance that she would not and lost Interpol's money and the watch to Lao so you could get the audio recordings and arrest Lao. It worked out, but it was close."

" I came back from that hotel to you Peter without any tracker, GPS or transmitter _because I promised." You do not need the tracker, Peter!_ I can cut the tracker at any time and run if I wanted, Peter. I do not need much lead. Of course I would have to keep running and I do not want to do that."

" The tracker was only meant to reassure you. It does not hold me, Peter." Neal stated firmly with that forceful intent blue eye stare that pinned Peter in place.

Peter was sure that Neal was telling the absolute truth bare of any charm or misdirection. Neal was calm and firm, no pleading. Neal was letting Peter know the tracker was a deal breaker and Peter was not sure he could convince Hughes.

Peter was feeling anxious and worried that he was going to lose Neal one way or another. Neal had raised the stakes and the pressure was on. Neal was absolutely right about the tracker and the danger it created. And damnit Neal had found out about the informants leak to Interpol. Neal had the ability to ferret out information that everyone else missed. To lose that talent over this was making Peter feel sick.

" I will speak to Hughes, Neal." Peter promised, pleading with his eyes to make Neal understand.

Neal smiled ruefully with his normal twinkle and said. " I can ask no more, Peter." Releasing the intense tension that was in the office.

Damn! Neal could be really forceful when he meant to be. Peter reflected with admiration. He was determined to do no less with Hughes arguing Neal's case. Plus Peter never wanted to have that stare of Neal's focused at him again. No longer would Peter believe that Neal could not intimidate when he wanted to. He realized that Neal had another tool to survive prison rather than charm. He could be scary when he decided it was needed.

Peter walked to Hughes office to talk about the problem of the tracker. He was wondering exactly how tenuous were the strings that held Neal to the FBI. There were paper-thin but obviously Neal chooses to stay, not because he could not leave. Maybe the ties were like spider silk, with tensile steel strength of loyalty and friendship.

Feeling a tad reassured he knocked on Hughes door.

Peter felt lightheaded after the conversation with Hughes. He had expected a wall of resistance but when he ran at the wall it just faded away. Hughes had listened and then said that if Peter felt Caffrey would stay, and then fine he could get rid of the tracker. Hughes said he was convinced that Caffrey could hack the tracker himself so it was useless anyway. H also said that Caffrey is a great asset and he was aware that Caffrey willing exposed himself to danger without complaint. He trusted Peter and that Caffrey had his own reasons to stay.

Peter walked back and called Jones, Lauren and Caffrey to his conference room. He also made a call to the US Marshals office discontinuing the tracker and to dispatch. He called the tech guys to come up to remove the tracker. The Marshals office could reuse it.

His entire unit was there. So he announced, " Neal, Hughes has agreed that the tracker had outlived its usefulness and that it can be removed. Neal's blue eyes went wide in disbelief and then he smiles a blinding smile that was mesmerizing.

Neal softly said, "Thank you"

The tech guy removed the tracker and took it away. Peter further announced, "Neal you are part of this team and we are going to trust you."

Jones cheered "Here, here. Shall we celebrate with lunch?"

Peter agreed " Sure. Where shall we go Neal? "

Neal said," Lets go to that nice little bistro down the road and it will be my treat."

Peter made an elaborate show of checking for his wallet and said, "For once it is not I having to pay for your lunch."

Neal just grinned companionably.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 _All for One and One for All_

At the bistro Neal sprang for wine to go with the meal and everyone was merry with Neal's joy at getting rid of the hated tracker.

Peter finally asked who was the informant that blew Neal's cover on the Costa case. Neal gave him the name and said he was sure it was not done with any ill will.

Peter said. "Never the less, it could have been deadly if Lao had heard."

" Neal, I have been thinking about what you said yesterday at lunch, how your operations go smoothly and the issues we have had with ours." Peter pursed his mouth in distaste.

"Peter, I appreciate that. I think some of the problems is your surveillance teams have a habit of looking at the target and that gets noticed. Especially the street workers."

"When I watch the teams I can spot every one and if I can spot them that means others spot them. Your guys get the dress correctly but they hang around when that is unusual. The earpieces stand out. The disguises with ipods are good and the ear buds." Neal explained with a twinkle.

"Little things like that are what stands out. Lauren is pretty good and she does well at blending and going undercover. She sometimes gets anxious and tries to rush the deal. Sorry Lauren." Lauren looked annoyed and frowned. "But Lauren is the fastest draw I ever saw from a briefcase." Lauren looked fractionally more pleased.

" You are talking about the Aimes' case? Right?" Lauren asked in an aggressive manner. "

" Yeah, when Teagan got nervous and blew it and Aimes spooked, you tried to rush it by displaying the money. We had not discussed price and that was a tip off." Neal explained while trying to be sympathetic. He was not trying to rile Lauren's ego.

" Though, I am terrible with guns. I had picked pocketed the magazine from Maria Fiametti in the pat down and I totally was unaware of the possibility of a round in the chamber to my dismay." Neal said in a rueful manner.

"I was so happy when you showed up, Peter and Lauren." Grinned Neal in an understated manner.

Lauren asked, "Neal you have been getting handouts with your clothes, though they are classy. You generally get Peter to pay for your lunch. And you don't get much from the FBI stipend. How could you afford to pay for the bakery?"

Neal eyes just twinkled merrily with dancing lights in his blue eyes. "Well since the FBI provided immunity to Nick Haldane I had access to the funds I had under that name."

"And that was enough?" Lauren persisted. Neal said modestly, " Well… Nick was/is a millionaire"

Everyone eye's just looked astounded at the implication that Neal was quite wealthy.

Peter just gave a quick rueful laugh and said, "Let me see your credit cards, Neal."

Neal pulled out his American Express with a sorrowful glance that said you don't trust me. The name on the American Express was Nick Haldane.

Jones just laughed and said, "Neal, from now on you pay for lunch."

Neal looked at Peter speculatively and "Speaking of teamwork. Peter, do you want to talk about the other item?"

Peter gave Neal a repressive look and said " No, that could endanger their careers. A good leader doesn't do that."

" I don't know, Peter, they may like the choice." Neal remonstrated gently with a small smile.

Jones said, " Agent Burke, I already ran interference with Fowler so I am involved. Plus Neal was framed and that was an inside job."

Lauren declared, "I want to be in on it. If someone is dirty and they are targeting our unit then I am in also."

Peter just looked around his unit proudly and reflected that his unit was a true team with loyalty to the group. They had been under attack and want the chance to fight back. And it was all due to Neal's magnetic charm. Neal was willing to allow them into the magic circle and they willfully rushed into it despite the danger to themselves.

Peter said, " Ok if you all want in. We will discuss the issue"

Neal interrupted, "Before we discuss this shall we all get out our cell phones and check them for hidden surprises."

Neal looked at the faces of the team and laughed gently at the shocked faces. They were so naïve and he was about to introduce them to the dark work world of betrayal and paranoia that every criminal knew intimately.

All the cell phones were clean; the junior agents were not targeted yet. " I will get you all an encryption chip so you can have encrypted communications." Neal promised happy that he had locked down the FBI side of his life.

Peter proceeds to tell them that Fowler had bugged his home phone prior to the jewelry heist.

Neal then went on to explain that OPR is running an unauthorized operation named Mentor that was totally black.

"How do you know it is black op and unauthorized? " Neal simply stated, " I checked. " Neal went on to say that he believed that Peter is a target based on the fact his cell phone was bugged.

" Neal, why don't you tell them about how you busted into their operation." Peter said.

Neal smoothly replied, "I would be glad to Peter. Why don't you explain why you were in the apartment of Lenore Lowell, 425 B?"

Peter was flabbergasted. His mouth dropped open in momentary shock and Lauren and Jones looked around warily. " How did you know?" he asked Neal.

Neal said, "The OPR team in room 525 had a laser directional mike pointed at that apartment and I acquired the recording."

"So Fowler knows?" Asked Peter to Neal, quietly seeing his career going down the tubes.

" Yeah he knows, but his evidence should be gone by now." Peter was abruptly reminded that Neal used extra legal means of acquiring information.

Lauren glanced at Jones but Jones face was stoic. Neal knew that Jones was solid.

" Lauren are you sure you still want in?" Neal gently asked.

"Yeah. But it is scarier than I thought."

Neal gently said, "Welcome to the world of counter intelligence. That is exactly what this operation is."

Peter ruefully thought that control had just shifted over to Neal. He was running this op. That his skills and knowledge were needed. _Smooth, Neal, Smooth._

"I expect that the tenant of Apartment 425 B will move shortly and now I just have to track her. I don't think I want OPR to know so they will have to be misdirected." Neal explained to the team.

" How do you plan to do that?" Jones asked

" I am not sure." Neal said softly, "I will have to think about that."

Peter thought that Neal had brought them all into a real con with all the mystery and thrills that implied. It was seductive to see how he organized and planned. They were all mesmerized into Neal's spell. Peter also realized with a sense of shock that Neal knew he had talked to Kate and not ripped up at him. He had thought if Neal knew that, the partnership was over. Instead Neal had protected him, Peter, rather than Peter protecting Neal.

It seemed Neal had already made the decision to trust Peter long before Peter had decided to trust Neal with the tracker removal.

Peter felt a strange sensation at that unalloyed trust of Neal's. It really did inspire loyalty. He now knew why Mozzie was so loyal to Neal. But was Neal still loyal to Kate? Neal had heard the conversation and Kate had not looked good but evidently Neal had not made up his mind about Kate He was still determined to catch her and find out the person behind this. Peter no longer believed that Fowler was behind it. He figured Neal did not either.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 _Funny Money_

They all went back to the office, to their cases and normal work. There was happy anticipation with the junior agents who were feeling excited about the possibilities. Peter was still amazed about Neal's reaction to his meeting with Kate and how smoothly Neal had brought in the unit and how close knit the unit felt.

Peter knew that Neal had astounding people management skills. All con artists do. But Neal's charisma had totally taken the unit by storm. They all believed totally in Neal. He had one of his old thoughts of how Neal may be conning them. But Peter could not entertain that thought; it was too unbelievable. Just yesterday Peter was wondering if Neal had planned to suborn the White Collar unit or if it was just a natural outgrowth of Neal's charisma. Today Peter felt certain that Neal just took advantage of opportunities and that is how it happened.

Neal meanwhile was wondering if Mozzie managed to get the tapes and transcripts from Fowler and whom Kate had met. He had planned to talk to Mozzie at lunch but now he had to make the call from the office. He did not like to make calls to Mozzie in the office. He had always tried to separate his FBI life from his other life as a con man.

Back at his desk, Neal made the call to Mozzie when he was sure that no one was listening. Mozzie confirmed that he had successfully got the tapes and transcripts, so Neal's treasure and Peter's indiscretions had no evidence to back up agent claims.

He asked if Kate had met anyone. Mozzie said not yet but he was still waiting. Neal gave instructions on what was needed to track Kate's expected move and how to obstruct OPR from tracking that move. Neal checked again for ears paying attention, but thankfully the agents that sat near were at lunch so he had lucked out.

At 2 pm Neal made the call to Transversal Insurance and spoke with Stephanie Waters who said that legal had approved the payment but that it was unusual to pay the government. Neal replied that we live interesting times. Hoping she did not really know what that meant. Neal was happy to get the money for the White Collar unit but decided to wait to tell Peter until after the check had been received. Peter could sometimes be funny about things.

Neal decides to take a chance and try to get access to Fowlers sealed records. He used his back door and by passed the security clearances and hid his IP address. The sealed files opened up. Neal scanned them quickly because he could not print them out and did not want to have any one see what was on his screen. He was right; Fowler was dirty but not always. The sealed files went into Mentor and he saw that Peter was just a side target because of Neal. Neal himself was not a direct target. Just collateral damage. Speculation was rife in the Mentor case files, but what Neal really wanted was the handwritten notes. Fowler was too circumspect to put it all in the computer.

Neal backed out carefully to not set off any alarms and then decide to get Fowler's financial records. More information is always useful. Looking at bank records is what he does on the mortgage cases so he is not worried about straying eyes now.

It seemed that Neal's frame was not a result of Fowler, but another that Fowler was hunting. Neal was really hoping he could get a name and photo of the person soon. He wanted to burn that person but he had to be positive that he had the right target.

Neal already knew how he would take the man down or at least he had several contingency plans. Neal rubbed his legs together enjoying the feel of the missing anklet.

Peter decide that it would be a good use of his time to talk to the agent on the street that had passed Neal's name in the Costa case. So he called Jimmy Bollard on his cell and made arrangements to meet him at a safe location since Jimmy was one of the undercover agents to keep track of rumors in the underground economy.

He decided not to take Neal, though he liked Neal's view when he talks to people, but Neal was too softhearted and too careless of his safety.

Neal met Mozzie later and they sat down to review the day's take on room 525. Mozzie said that Kate had not gone to meet anyone just done some errands in the city. Neal asked if she had made moving arrangements and Mozzie said he was not sure. He had lines on the moving companies and rental places to track that. He also had a tracker on Kate, someone that Kate would not know. Neal figured it was one of Mozzie's street urchins.

Neal and Mozzie also went through Neal's records and took notes and arranged more profiles on agents that were involved even remotely. There were a lot of them but it could be anybody. The also tried to correlate the most spectacular of Neal's crimes to agents to see if any item stood out as the focal point.

Mozzie admired Neal's ankle sans anklet and they had Chinese to celebrate and a good wine.

Mozzie had a few calls and then told Neal that he had definite news on Kate's expected move. More calls and that arrangement were made as well as the obstruction details. Neal made the misdirection details for OPR that would take effect the next morning while Neal was safely at the FBI. They were to be led to another girl and wasting their time.

Peter called Neal early the next morning saying that they were going in early as treasury agents were coming in. Neal asked if it was an influx of funny money and Peter said yes and wanted their take on it.

Neal was ready with a thermos for Peter when he arrived and off to meet the treasury agents. Neal never felt good when he was around Secret Service who were the agents that also tracked US currency forgeries. Neal never did US currency forgery, He did not like the idea but Neal know about the process and was an expert, just not practicing.

Neal and Peter walked in and went to the conference room, which was set up for the treasury agents and had some currency on the table. Neal took a seat next to Jones and Lauren. He looked over the agents and then his gazed sharpened at a tall man with sandy hair and faded gray eyes. Neal had met him about 8 years ago in DC. They shared a name. Neil Cameron was the agents name and he had shared a drink at a DC bar. He was chasing a forger that Neal had known at the time. Neal had admired the plates but refused to get involved. Neal had been more interested in the new paper that was coming out for research. Plus since the Treasury printed most of the worlds currencies and there were plenty of embassies. DC was the best place to get foreign currency and the Treasury Department allowed tours. Neal loved to watch money being printed.

Neal waited with curiosity for the briefing. Neil opening the briefing with an over view of the case. Someone had started to pass funny money using the right paper that was tricky to obtain and good plates in the New York area. The agents showed the fake currency around to Peter's group to examine. Neal looked at the currency under his loupe that he kept in his vest pocket and carefully felt the paper with his sensitive fingers and smelt the 20-dollar bill. It was a good copy. There was a slight smudge in the lines that formed Jackson's hair.

Agent Cameron then asked the table if they could spot the forgery and how to detect it. None spoke up and then Agent Cameron asked, "Neal did you see the flaw in the twenty?"

Neal answered, "Yes it has a slight smudge in the hair. This is almost a flawless forgery, the paper is correct, it has the watermark right and the detail is excellent. Also the paper is crisp so it has not been acid bleached."

"Neal do you have any idea who the forger is?" Asked agent Cameron. Neal answered with a deprecating smile, "No, I do not. The excellence of the plates indicates to me that there is a new star in the currency field."

"Yes and no," said Agent Cameron. "There was a shipment of paper that got stolen and a plate that got dropped, hence the flaw in the hair. This is from a real Treasury plate and the new ones are molded from this plate with new serial numbers. The ink is a perfect compilation also."

"These forgeries have been in circulation a while and it wasn't until the Federal Reserve Bank of New York sent in their currency was it noticed. The person who noticed is a currency collector that works at the Treasury Department in DC and he was excited that he thought he found a flawed bill, when he examined it under a microscope. He brought it to our attention. We had an another recent theft of paper stolen so we think more are about to be printed," continued Agent Cameron.

" Any ideas on where and how these forgers are printing the paper?"

All eyes then went to Neal for an answer. He quipped, "At the New York Reserve Bank?"

Peter grimaced in annoyance at Neal's quip. " I really do not know Agent Cameron, I have been out of the loop for four years and most forgers create their own plates." Neal clarified. " T bills are easier and more money for the effort." Jones smiled.

' It was probably an inside job on the paper since that information is held very closely." Neal speculated.

I agree with that, Neal, and we are investigating that end in DC. But do you have any idea where this could be printed?"

Neal took the twenty back and smelled it carefully and narrowed his blue eyes in thought.

" If I had to guess I would say somewhere on the Hudson River in old warehouses about 20 miles up river near a coal plant."

Agent Cameron softly said. " Why is that Neal?"

"Because I can smell the river damp and the coal smell. There are lots of abandoned warehouses. It is isolated. There is good river transportation for the presses and there are decent roads to transport the finished product."

The treasury agents started to murmur. Neil eyes snapped in excitement and he said; "Now you know why I insisted we visit here."

" Neil, That is total guess work and I could be totally wrong." Neal expostulated.

"Neal, that is a better guess than anyone else has and you have a unique ability to add up subliminal clues." Neil explained.

"Well, I still think the New York Reserve Bank is a better place, there are more crooks there". Neal smiled in trenchant appreciation.

Neil laughed and said " No doubt."

Later, Peter said ' I did not know you knew Agent Cameron, Neal."

"It was a visit to DC about eight years ago and we shared a drink. He was complaining about the currency forgery business and I listened. I decided I never wanted to try my hand at currency. Very little gain for a lot of effort." Neal explained with a twinkle in his eyes and a gleaming smile. "I was visiting the art museums at the time."

"I never knew he was paying that much attention." Said Neal

Neal's mind went to the operation that was going down right now at Kate's that was meant to draw off OPR.

Neal's eyes sharpened and the blue got more intense in excitement and he went to his notes on the mortgage frauds. One of the people that he was investigating had a lease holding on a warehouse on the Hudson River. Aha! The crook was at the New York Federal Reserve Bank after all.

Neal grabbed his printouts and went back to the conference room. Peter, Lauren and Jones eyes following.

"Agent Cameron; Neal called, "I do believe I have found your crook at the New York Reserve Bank. His name is Clive Brookheiser and I suspect that he has taken payoffs from AIG and he has a lease holding on the Hudson River." Neal smiled in triumph.

The Treasury agents' mouths dropped open in amazement. Neal loved it. Peter grinned in pride and amusement, Jones and Lauren laughed out loud.

" Damn it Neal! How much do they pay you here? I will pay more to work for me!" Agent Cameron cried out. "I knew I should have recruited you eight years ago."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 _A Thief in a Bank and a Sargent in hand_

Neal just laughed at Agent Cameron and said, "No thanks. Your Secret Service agents make me nervous. Good luck on your case."

Neal went back to Burke's office with Peter. " Ok Neal, do you have any idea on who set up the frame, I don't think it is Fowler. Though I wouldn't mind it."

" No, I agree. Fowler is not the one. He is watching you, Peter, but said he was not in New York for me. I think someone else led him to the evidence of the frame.

Maybe the frame was a device to distract him from his prey."

"Fowler is interesting, His wife died before he went into OPR and then his file was sealed. He has gone beyond allowable limits in his collars and getting evidence. Never enough to get him tossed." Neal continued. "He was watching Kate's apartment though and that means he may have been watching for the FBI guy that is holding Kate."

"Neal, have you considered that Kate is not held against her will but rather working with this man". Peter replied hoping Neal would consider the idea.

" I have, Peter and it is possible but I just don't think so. I have to hear it from Kate to explain. If she had wanted anything, I would have given it to her. I just do not know what they want. I have no leverage, if I hand it all over." Neal said earnestly.

"Neal, this frame may have been another tactic to put pressure on you. The evidence to free you may have been revealed if you had given it up, for example. We managed to clear you before the man was able to make the offer." Peter continued.

Neal smiled in appreciation, his blue eyes twinkling. "I never did not like being predictable and I hate being manipulated."

"Neal, what is your plan?" asked Peter.

"Kate is moving today but Fowler thinks she has already moved and will be watching another girl until he figures it out. This time I will know where Kate goes and I will be watching who she meets that may lead me to the man with the ring." Neal answered

Fowler's team was moving after their tracker team had followed the fake Kate to her new location. The team member carrying a briefcase fell backwards on the sidewalk when a teen on skateboard crashed into him. His briefcase went flying and another teenager grabbed it and started running. Crowley got up and started running after the teenager with the briefcase. Richards, the other FBI man reached to grab the teen with the skateboard who twisted and flew in the other direction. Richards took after his teen who ran as fleet as a deer. The teen ducked into a deli and then out the back door and Richards lost him. The teen watched Richards from the roof to make sure the chase was finished.

Crowley meanwhile chased his teen that ended up in a busy street market and while rounding a corner ran into a fruit stand and slipped on the fallen fruit. The teen disappeared.

Mozzie slipped into a bus station later that day and opened a locker and removed a daypack and left an envelope behind in the locker.

Fowler in the new location was furious when told about the loss of the case files.

Mozzie and Neal were enjoying lasagna dinner at his apartment and listening to Fowler's fury. Neal smiled when he thought of Fowler's reaction when he checks his bank accounts.

" Any word of a man visiting Kate?" Neal asked Mozzie.

'Not yet", said Mozzie " But I do have her watched to see if she meets anyone. I tapped into the security cam feed outside the building so we will know when she leaves. I can't bug her phone since she is only using her cell and Kate will check for bugs. Whoever it is, he is good. He is very security conscious which is unusual for FBI unless they are counter intelligence."

Neal agreed Fowler was too clumsy to be the man. Fowler was dangerous and willing also to do extra legal activity to get his man. The robber that had killed his wife had ended up dead according to the sealed section of Fowler's file and Fowler had been suspected but there was insufficient evidence. According to the behavior profile of Fowler he had an abiding hatred of robbers because of the murder of his wife. Neal had never stooped to common robbery and certainly not violent robbery, but he suspected Fowler hated him because he was a convicted criminal and Fowler hated all criminals.

Neal wondered about why Fowler was allowed in OPR when he was suspected of killing his wife's murderer and asked Mozzie to check out Fowler's boss.

Peter picked up Neal in the morning and it was chilly today, so he found Neal downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. Neal looked up with smile and invited Peter to join him and Cindy, June's grandchild, at the table. Peter agreed and sat down to a delicious cup of June's Italian roast and croissants with egg.

When they arrived at the office, Hughes waved Burke and Caffrey to the conference room. The Treasury agents were there again and. pitched an undercover assignment to the New York Federal Reserve Bank for Neal. They said they could get him through the security background and have a solid cover identity to work near Clive Brookheiser and try to find out who was involved and how the paper was stolen. They said this would be long term undercover and it should not be dangerous. Neal was reluctant because it would take up time and be boring. Though he thought ironically they are proposing to place a forger and securities fraud con man inside the largest Federal Reserve Bank.

Burke was protesting that this was not a good idea and Agent Cameron was saying that Neal could spot the thefts faster than anyone else. He was the person that picked up on Brookheiser. Neal had a sinking feeling he was doomed to spend the next couple of weeks at the Federal Reserve Bank.

Neal spoke up," I will not spending my evenings in a hole in the wall apartment but will be returning home to June's and I will be wearing my own clothes. Plus no transmitters or trackers, I will contact Peter with updates and he can tell you. That satisfied Peter somewhat since he would still maintain his handler position.

"Also, I want to be paid for this contract since I am a consultant to the FBI, this is outside of my agreement and I should get paid by the Treasury Department." Neal stated with a slight smile.

Agent Cameron had a smile like a shark and he agreed. He said that Neal would get paid contractor rates of 100/ hr and he could call in his hours to a number for accounting. Neal felt like he had been played, but at least he was getting some honest money. That would help because the Fowler and Kate situation was burning up cash paid to the street urchin society.

Peter was furious about the Treasury agents appropriating Neal and groused a bit in his office with Neal. Neal took that opportunity to drop a box microchips to be installed in Peter's, Lauren and Jones's phones for secure communication. He showed Peter how it was done so Peter could show the others.

" Why the hell did you have impress Agent Cameron with the currency and the warehouse info, Neal"

Neal just shrugged his shoulders and said. "I try to do my best when asked, Peter. That was the deal. I would help catch white-collar criminals for my probation. The last thing I want to do is to be stuck in a stuffy bank, I hate paper work."

Peter grumbled, "Great. Neal you in a bank, it boggles the mind. Just make sure you do not steal anything."

Exasperated Neal replied, "Peter I know better than to steal from the Secret Service agents. Plus I have reformed, Peter, " with a why can't you trust me look.

Peter just snorted in disagreement, he knew better. Neal may not steal any more but he would use non-legal methods to discover information. Plus, Peter was worried. Currency forgers were not always non violent.

Later Neal went to the New York Library, went to a locker and removed a folder of files, and then he went one of the small private rooms for researchers and started to read Fowler's handwritten case files. Another folder was there that had a photo of a man and a note that he was John Singer Ormond, the director of the OPR division. A brief history that he had ran the Boston FBI office six years ago. Neal had an epiphany at that moment and he knew what the man wanted and why.

Six years ago Neal was in Boston and he managed to switch the painting and sketches of a John Singer Sargent painting of Atlas in the classic style. It was oil and graphite painting that was displayed in the Colonnade at the Museum of Fine Arts in Boston. The painting had been a gift of Ms. Emily Sargent and Mrs. Violet Ormond, the painter's sisters. John Singer Ormond was the grandchild of Violet Ormond and the switch had never been found out.

Peter had been in Boston six months later chasing Neal checking after a stock certificates forgery. Peter never got any evidence to connect Neal other than a description of a sweet young man who was a stockbroker. But no photo or sketch. Neal had used a disguise at the time. Hanover Insurance had even paid on the stock since they thought initially it was legitimate. In fact Hanover had repurchased all the stock certificates and only later had determined they were not legitimate and then refused to admit they had been taken. He remembered he had dropped off a nice copy of the stock issued in Peter's name in Peter's motel. Hanover had offered to redeem it for Peter. Hanover Insurance had refused to prosecute or testify once they discovered they were forged, since they did not want the fraud to be revealed and the wealthy buyers refused because they had been paid. So the Boston FBI office had been impotent to do anything.

So, Neal had made an enemy of John Ormond of Boston for two reasons. They had to close the case on Hanover stock for lack of evidence. The second reason was the Sargent painting. He did not think the Ormond family was aware of the switch at the time. He had been aware that the head of Boston FBI was an Ormond and the family connection to the painting. The theft and forgery never came out into the papers and Peter had not investigated it. Since then he had not heard the museum ever suspected they were showing a forgery. Maybe John Ormond found out somehow and then decided he did not want the family embarrassment by asking for authentication. Neal considered that copy a masterpiece and it could have passed most authentications. Neal was sure now, that John Ormond knew about the painting and wanted the painting back since it impacted his family pride.

That was enough motivation to frame Neal and used Fowler and Peter to do it. He would need to check travel records and see if it can be confirmed he had met with Kate.

The Ormond's were a wealthy family and socially prominent in Boston. He even recall there had been a benefit in the museum and he had taken Kat sans disguise before the switch and Ormond had been there. Ormond had flirted with Kate but as far as Neal knew that was all.

He reviewed the background information on John Ormond that was attached to the file. Ormond had been married and divorced and then he moved to the job in DC as head of OPR. Never remarried. Neal wondered about the divorce and alimony arrangements. Maybe John needed money that his ex wife would not know about. Travel and financial records would need to be obtained. He was beginning to be curious if John Ormond was in any way responsible for his first conviction because he had been betrayed somehow. Peter had found him when he was melting the plates down. Neal never knew how Peter had known where to go. Both Mozzie and Kate knew that Neal always destroyed the plates to remove evidence once the bonds had been printed. Those bonds had not even been circulated, so how had Peter known? That information had not come up in the trial. Neal had believed it was because of the power company noticed the power consumption of an abandoned warehouse It had been an out of business old printing company that he had leased under a shell company. That evening Neal had only been there to smelt the plates. Most of the finished bonds had been moved and never found. The presses had been cleaned and wiped. The plates had been broken up and just a few had been unmelted when the FBI had busted in the doors. A couple more hours and Neal would have been gone.

He had always wondered, but Mozzie had been a loyal friend and he had not known where Neal was to be that night. Kate had known, but why would Kate betray him? He had given Kate the excitement and luxuries she wanted. Plus Kate had stayed with him for more than three years while he was in prison. He had made sure that she had an annuity paid to her and cash funds in case she had to run. If Kate had wanted all the hidden treasures, then why had she not gone for them once Neal was in jail? Why wait until after he had escaped and been put back in jail and then gone to San Diego. Plus how could have anyone known about his planned escape. Only the warden would have had a clue and he obviously had not since Neal had successfully escaped.

Despite the recording with Peter, Neal was not convinced that Kate had betrayed him, the clues did not add up to betrayal. Neal knew that someone was involved somehow and he had a feeing that someone was John Ormond. He had met Kate under an alias in Boston six years ago and knew both Kate and Neal's faces. Once Neal had been convicted he could have figured Kate was the woman he had met in Boston. Hell, his file had been passed enough, that students such as Lauren wrote their thesis on him. Neal's file had Kate's photo and information.

He placed a note on the file asking for financial and travel records of John Ormond and then took out his cell and entered a number. Neal got up, grabbed the folders and exited the room and put the folders in the trashcan outside. As Neal walked out a short man in janitor clothes came and picked up the trash.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 _Neal Caffrey, Not an Accountant_

Ensconced in the conference room with Agent Cameron and assorted other Treasury agents with Peter next to him. They went over Neal's cover as Nicholas Carter, bank examiner.

Neal looked over the documents with professional admiration. Neal looked up at Agent Cameron and asked, "Now if someone decides to do an unauthorized background check will this cover stand up and how deep is it? How about biometric data and facial scans? "

Agent Cameron said that that the government records had been modified similar to the witness protection program, the cover went back to childhood. He gave Neal a folder with the details so Neal could memorize his history as Nicholas Carter.

" Carter, Nichols Carter', Neal said in his best James Bond voice.

"Neal, be serious," Peter remonstrated

Neal was entranced with the completeness of his cover and had a new goal to be able to do this soon. Just think, of the possibilities if he could change all the data on one Neal Caffrey in government databases.

" So, if I end up in an alley somewhere, my finger prints and dental will show up as Carter? Neal asked with a twinkle.

Agent Cameron said, "If that happens, Neal, you no longer have any worries, but there is a tag that will notify the team if a trace is initiated."

" Comforting, Agent Cameron, Very comforting, " retorted Neal with a sardonic tone and smile

This made Neal think about the back doors in programs that Treasury has and how secure they really were? He really did not want to trigger an investigation in his own searches. Hmmm, Maybe he needed to set up a mole program that redirected the tag notification to a government agency on his own searches. That would do a nice job of misdirection.

"Neal, you are to start you new job tomorrow morning, so finish any cases today and memorize your cover." Agent Cameron informed Neal. The meeting broke up.

Peter was concerned, this was high-level espionage and Neal was the cat in the cream pot. He knew that Neal had the talent to infiltrate and perform the job. But he worried that Neal could not resist the challenge of using this information later. Thankfully, Neal was a forger and not a hacker; the government should be safe from Neal's predations in the future.

Peter knew his team would suffer without Neal's particular ability to pick out the one anomaly that unraveled a case. Peter resigned himself to the reduced effectiveness of his team without Neal.

Neal went back to reviewing his mortgage cases and set up a pattern search on Clive Brookheiser. He expanded the search to look for similar patterns so for any others at the New York Federal Reserve Bank and at AIG and while that search was being done he thought on how he would he would steal a load of paper and move it. He was anxious to solve this case and stop having Treasury agents watching his back.

At lunch he called Mozzie and warned him that he would be unavailable for a while and be careful tracking Ormond. All contact and information exchanges to be done by dead drop, so they set up the signals for that. Neal was glad to get his mobility back without the tracker but also knew he was going to be watched by FBI, Treasury, OPR and however was involved in the counterfeit dollars scheme. Neal told Mozzie to start using clean machines and to use 512 encryption on all the data. Neal also requested a secure location that could not be tracked and to clean the apartment of any evidence of the Fowler case. Neal loved New York and since it was an old city there were multiple locations that had been forgotten underground that had power and communication wiring perfect for a secure location. This was the last time that Neal would be talking by phone with Mozzie since he had to go ultra black on communication security.

Neal asked for the search on Ormond to be expanded to his ex- wife, family members and associates. Ormond probably had the contacts in the criminal underworld to set up the theft of the pink diamond

Neal needed a lever to take down Ormond and to effectively block Ormond from any future actions. Neal never thought of physical actions for revenge but rather the confusing world of high finance. Any con would also have take in account of Kate as a chess piece to be moved in the game. Neal doubted he would ever have the proof necessary for a FBI conviction on Ormond. So Peter's methods would not work and he had to be careful not to get Peter in trouble. Peter would never approve of Neal's methods. Neal quickly thought of several schemes and put them aside for further consideration once he had further intelligence. Neal also had to make sure that nothing would direct any attention to the Atlas hanging in the Boston Museum of Fine Arts. That meant Peter could not know about Ormond.

He also thought about Adrian Tulane and how he had been contacted and if Tulane really knew who had hired him for the job. Would Tulane really do a job without knowing who had hired him? Neal wouldn't but that was because Neal only trusted his own planning. He knew Tulane had the nerve and skills but he did not do as much research, so he probably did not know who had hired him. Neal had checked the initials on the diamond and they were not a perfect match to the ones he had used on the bonds. Neal felt no recrimination about Tulane since Tulane had none about framing Neal in the theft.

Peter had been slow about finding out who had the information on the pink diamond in the FBI before the theft and who had blanked his tracking data. Neal wanted that to be completed today so he decided to visit Mark in IT after lunch.

After saying a quick breezy hello to Peter, Neal went to down to talk to Mark. He liked Mark and Mark was fascinated with Neal and was sympathetic about Neal being framed.

Chatting with the geeks in forensic and IT was appreciated since they felt ignored by the field agents. Neal was the glamorous conman to them that broke the big cases. They liked that Neal would talk to them and compliment them on their personal achievements like recoding the Euro dollar codes on the strip in the Ghovat case. So Neal made sure that he cultivated the techies. After all his safety often depended on their skill on the transmitters he used. They had felt horrible about the failure of the fake watch.

He asked Mark about the search on who had blanked the data and explained he was going off on another case soon and needed that to be done today. Mark had been offended that the data that he had used to keep track of Neal had been compromised and had been researching how it was done so he was making progress. Mark did confirm that the data had been manipulated off site and remotely. It was not done from this office but the IP was a New York address.

Neal asked with a persuasive smile," Mark, pull up the records of the data from the night and lets look at them." Mark quickly accessed the database.

"OK now lets check the signals that came into the US Marshall server and which one had accessed my tracker code and at what time." Neal suggested.

Mark tracked that and came up with the NY IP code same as he had done before. Neal's tracker had been accessed at 5 am the morning that they were called on the heist." Now lets ping the IP and find out if that is a mobile code and what type of machine it is using."

Neal did not expect that it would come up with a DOJ IP address but he knew the type of laptops that Ormond and FBI used and they were HP's and what chipset type FBI used would help refine the search.

Bingo! It had been an HP and the chipset was definitely the one that the FBI used. Mark's eyes widened since he recognized that also. " Great work, Mark. Sent this to Agent Burke."

Neal did not think the hack had been done on Fowler's laptop and unless he found the laptop that sent the signal and did a forensic search, he was at a dead end. If Ormond had been in New York at that time that would be a confirmation that Ormond had probably did the blanking of Neal's tracker. Next stop, talk to Peter and asked about who knew about the diamond at the FBI. It would be better if Peter did that search than himself.

A quick stop in the mailroom and he found the letter from Transversal and picked it up open and found the check payable to the FBI for 360,000 as a finders fee.

He decided that he would let that be a surprise. So he went up to Peter's office and asked about the names of who in NYPD and FBI had known about the diamond delivery ahead of time. Peter went down and gave that to Lauren to check out and Neal slipped the check into Peter's desk.

Neal went back to his desk and reviewed the results of the pattern search and found a few more names. He did a quick assets check of those names and opened their account information. Only two other names had money move in and out of the account to an unknown account. FBI like to track using account numbers. Neal liked to track using amounts matched to timing, which often was more productive. One of them was from an AIG account and the other was a New York Bank of America account.

He decides to check the Caymans since that had shown before and these types often would use the same banks since they were unimaginative. Yep, there was the amount in a Cayman Island account that had a deposit at the same time frame that matched the Bank of America deposit.

Ok. The AIG was a mortgage fraud payoff but the other was not. He did a quick identity search and it was a person in the motor pool.

Peter called Neal into his office. " Close the door, Neal. "

Neal wondered what Peter wanted to talk about. Neal sat down and gave that alert junior agent look with his baby blue eyes.

"Neal, What the hell is this?' Peter growled with the check in hand.

Neal chirped happily. " It is a finder fee for the diamond Peter, I thought that the White Collar unit deserve to be paid for its work."

" Neal do you know what the term "moral hazard" is?" Peter gravely replied.

"What moral hazard, Peter. The insurance company wants the jewelry recovered so they do not have to pay the claim and a finder's fee is just an incentive. There is no hazard. We found the diamond and Transversal Insurance agreed to pay the fee to the FBI. Why should we not be paid for recovering stolen property as well as arresting the thief?" Neal replied with his eyes wide open in an innocent stare.

Peter just sighed. Neal's moral compass was just different and he saw nothing wrong with the FBI getting paid for doings its' duty. He realized that Neal did see this as a good thing.

"Neal, It is not the way the FBI does business. Ok? I will talk to Hughes and while I understand you were trying to do something nice, it is not proper."

Peter got up and walked to Hughes's office. He presented the check to Hughes and said. "Neal got Transversal to pay a finders fee for recovery of the diamond. I have tried to explain to Neal that the FBI does not get finders fees and I will send the check back."

Hughes looked at the check carefully and said, "Caffrey got the insurance company to pay the FBI $ 360,000 dollars? Burke, lets not be so quick. This certainly helps our budget and we did recover the diamond, so the insurance company did not have to pay. If the insurance company thought it was legal to pay the FBI, I will forward this to legal to see if it OK to accept the check. We are under a lot of pressure to keep our budget down and this may be a good way to pay for operations. It is certainly innovative."

Peter was amazed; Maybe Neal's moral compass was not that far off. Hughes did not any problem getting an insurance company pay a finder's fee to the FBI. Neal did not have his name on the check but had it payable to the FBI, so Neal had no personal gain.

Peter came back to his office where Neal was still waiting. "Neal, Hughes is going to ask legal if we can accept the check." Shaking his head in disbelief.' Thanks for the thought."

"So it is OK, Peter?" With a what a good boy I am Neal smile.

"We will see. Any progress on any cases Neal? "

" Some," said Neal "I found someone at the Federal Reserve with unusual account activity in the motor pool. That may a good place to have contacts if there is going to a delivery for treasury paper."

"Peter have you located the list of FBI and NYPD people that knew about the time of the diamond delivery?" Neal inquired. "The laptop used for the blanking of my tracker was probably FBI but unless we check every laptop, we will never figure who did it from that. That is a dead end."

Peter agreed that that was dead end. Lauren knocked on the door. " Come in, Cruz," Peter invited. "And close the door."

Lauren gave Peter the list of FBI and NYPD personnel that had been informed on the delivery. Neal and Peter bent both the heads over the list reviewing the names.

Hughes, Ruiz, Ormond, Fowler and a few others that Neal did not recognize. Then there was the police chief and his deputy and the Mayor's aide.

Neal asked, " Who are these other agents, Peter?" Peter gave their position and what they did primarily." Why is OPR and Fowler's name listed? OPR has nothing to do with security, right?"

" I mean Fowler obviously thought that you had blanked my tracker data and arranged me to steal the diamond. But when you checked my signature on the bonds, which got you out as my accomplice or controller for the theft. That micro engraving of my initials on the forgery were meant to be discovered whether you had mentioned my initials on the bonds or not. The initials were not exact anyway, just good enough." Neal explained.

" Fowler was set up to believe that I had stolen the diamond before we got back and discovered the diamond was a fake." Neal continued in his train of thought. Peter narrowed his eyes in thought that he had been set up also, but had narrowly escaped.

Lauren also narrowed her eyes with the realization that Neal was not the only target.

Peter said he was going to have Lauren and Jones check out discretely the NYPD and the aide to the mayor to rule them out. Neal quickly spoke up. " Don't have them check out Fowler and Ormond, that will let them know we suspect them. Plus Fowler's file is sealed."

"How did you know that?" Lauren asked.

Neal said, "While you guys were checking for my initials I was checking Fowlers background. He came on the scene way too fast to be right. Peter you know I have my own sources for information."

" I supposed you unsealed Fowler's files then, Neal." Peter retorted angrily.

Neal looked up defiantly, "Yes, I did Peter. He targeted both of us."

Lauren looked up with interest. She could not unseal a sealed file, yet Neal had just admitted that he had. How does he do it? " Neal is there any secrets you can't find out?"

Neal laughed and said, "Yes Lauren. There are limits to my sources."

.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 _Mild mannered Nicholas Carter_

Peter picked up Neal and Neal sauntered down in slightly more conservative dress to meet Peter wearing a pair of glasses. Peter snorted and said " What's up with the glasses?'

Neal mischievously smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, " Just to help my mild mannered bank examiner look."

"Huh, Clark Kent you are not." Peter grunted.

In the car at the way to Neal's new assignment, Peter said in worry and concern, "You know everything and are ready?"

"Peter really. Do you really think I cannot handle my part in a scam?" Neal smiled mockingly.

"Peter just shook his head. "I know, Neal, but not all counterfeiters are non violent and you have no back up when you are there."

" Don't worry, Papa Peter, I will be fine. I will call on my lunch break so you can relax." Neal smiled still with that tinge of mockery.

Neal exited the car at the bank entrance. Peter watched as Neal's posture and walk change so he did look like a nervous and boring bank examiner. Peter reflected that Neal put on identities like putting on a set of clothes as Peter pulled away.

Neal entered the New York Bank of the Federal Reserve, and was met at security with his new supervisor. Bill Masters, who got him all his security badges and went to Human Resources to finish all the normal employment paperwork, they discussed his duties and Nicholas Carter was introduced to his unit and Clive Brookheiser.

Nicholas Carter also got a full tour of the facility from the top offices of the Bank's officers to the lower bowels of mailrooms and the storage facilities. Neal knew that underneath that was also levels of storage for other world currencies and vaults storing various artwork and pieces that museums stored when they changed their exhibits.

Neal found it amusing that so many valuable items were stored in and underneath warehouses. He knew that in Columbia, MD they stored Smithsonian items underneath a canning factory that was changed into offices. Not even in any secured vaults just a storage space. Ignorance was their security. It had been a minor scandal when the place had been flooded in a storm and the newspapers wrote a story.

Neal just learned his duties and got to know his various co-workers that first day. Dutiful, he had called Peter on his lunch break, he also told Peter to keep his cover, not to pick him up in the evenings.

That evening after work after calling in to Peter for his check in., Neal noticed the coffee cup under the mailbox and walked down the road to a newspaper kiosk and bought a magazine. Opening the magazine was note with a line drawing and a line from Shakespeare sonnet. Neal went to the subway line and made several transfers, checked for tails and then ducked into a doorway and down some echoing tunnels to another door and more tunnels to a room set up with files, desks equipment communications and power.

Neal looked around with satisfaction at the new secured location and on the desk was a thick file on Ormond, his associations and family. Neal got a cup of coffee, regrettably not Italian roast and sat down to read.

John Singer Ormond, was reasonably well off but his investments had taken a hit in the recent down turn. He had some family trust money but that also had suffered losses. His alimony was high. It appeared that Dorothy Ormond and had a taste for high society living. The children were in private schools and that took a chink of change. So while Ormond appeared well off he was struggling to keep up his alimony, tuition costs and his living expenses. There was an indication he had a mistress in New York. No identify on the mistress or photo. Just payments to another account and for an apartment and women's fashions. He had nephew that had been caught doing minor jewelry thefts, but had probation due to family connections and good lawyer.

Ormond had motivation to get his hands on Neal's money and the Sargent to sell quietly to raise funds. There still had been no hue and cry about a counterfeit in the museum. He also had the connections to make a deal with Tulane through the nephew. Family was safer than regular street criminals for setting up deals.

Neal had a working theory that Ormond had found Kate and was putting pressure on her to find Neal's treasures and the Sargent. When that had not worked. He set up the frame and set Fowler onto Peter to frame as Neal's accessory or Peter as the criminal controller.

They went with Fowler's notes that Peter was suspected of blanking the tracker data and getting Neal to steal the diamond. Ormond could have convinced Kate that if Peter was dirty that Neal was in danger and would lose his probation. That would have made Kate want Neal to give Ormond what he wanted.

According to Fowler's case notes he was watching Kate's apartment trying to find evidence on Neal or Peter. Their theory was that Peter had used Kate to push Neal to escape and then Peter was supposed to find him and then Peter had planned to get Neal released into Peter's custody to avoid the added sentence, so Neal could do crimes for Peter. Neal was pretty sure that Ormond had pitched that idea to Fowler and set Fowler on Peter. Then Ormond had set up the frame in order to have Neal go to his treasures and liquidate or just to put pressure on him. Ormond travel records indicated he was in New York the evening and early morning that Neal's tracker was blanked.

Neal grinned it was really good theory and fit in why Peter had his phone bugged. Peter had blown it by releasing the bond initial information to Jones and then arresting him. But once Peter had cleared Neal they still believed Peter was dirty.

Problem was that Peter had not set up the idea of probation, that was Neal's idea. Peter had not blanked his tracker either. Peter was not dirty but was in danger because of Peter's protection of Neal. But Peter had an excellent record and had solid support of Hughes.

Neal decided that it would be a good idea to get any emails and correspondence that had set up his custody arrangement and who was against the idea and who had been for it.

So he opened the laptop and checked the encryption system and then got into the FBI and DOJ systems.

He found the report with Neal's suggestion from Peter. Then Peter's recommendation to Hughes. Hughes had signed off. The District attorney had been reluctant but convinced. The prison warden said Caffrey was better off out of prison than in, to Neal's surprise. He really must send a gift to the warden's wife since he had used her credit card.

The DC office of FBI had signed off and also the DOJ had signed off. OPR had not objected to Neal assignment to the FBI, but objected of Peter's custody. Hughes had been adamant that Peter was the only person capable of controlling and anticipating Caffrey.

Then Hughes had written gleaming reports of the big cases closed because of Neal and Peter's arrangement to DC. There were even reports how well the arrangement was working at the upper levels of the DOJ. And they want to identify other criminals to replicate the program.

Neal made a mental note to cultivate Hughes and make sure that Peter looked good to Hughes as protection.

Neal left a coded note to Mozzie to check into Ormond's mistress and to get his home and home phone bugged in DC.

Neal wondered if a sting a la Elliot Spizter would take down Ormond and then thought no a Catch a Predator would be more damaging. But either way he needed more intelligence first.

Neal also decided that Fowler's game needed to be blown since Fowler was after Peter and hence a danger to Neal himself.

Leaving the subway, Neal went into a pub and ordered a meal. A delightful young dark haired woman with hazel eyes caught his glance and he proceeds to present her with an appreciative smile. She smiled back and waltzed over to his table and asked if he was expecting anyone. He said no and pointed at the chair. She gracefully sat down and said her name was Nancy and explained she was dancer and aspiring actress. He laughed and said she must let him know when she was performing, as he would be delighted to see her. She said she was between jobs at the moment and doing boring secretarial work at a law firm to keep her fed while waiting for a new gig.

Neal introduced himself as Nicholas Carter and that he just started at job as a bank examiner. Neal proceeds to enjoy a meal with Nancy as they exchanged stories working at boring jobs. He got her address and promised to call later and he then left and walked back to June's. He got a cup of coffee and then when he got near a trashcan, tossed the cup at the can, but it missed and was laying in the gutter as Neal crossed the street. He then went to the magazine street vendor and picked up a magazine, creased a paged in a Hiram's Poetry Review and ran his fingernail under a line of poetry. Then he put back the magazine and went to June's. He figured any watchers would have seen the typical office worker have a meal with a pretty woman and if she were approached it would solidify his cover. Plus it was nice to have a meal with a pretty woman that had no major agendas.

Peter called next morning saying he was on his way and Neal invited Peter for breakfast since it was early, in the kitchen, the terrace being too cold to enjoy in December.

The briefly discussed the case but there was nothing new, the warehouse was clean It had been a while since that batch of funny money had been printed and was a dead end. Peter brought him up to date on the investigation and movements of the other FBI agents such as Ruiz, Ramirez and Camillo in Burglaries. The Mayor's aide knew about the diamond due to the promotion and to help publicity to the shop. He had an alibi that night and no known associates in the criminal world. There was nothing to tag any of them. Of course if one were dirty it would not be obvious.

Neal in his Nicholas guise walked in wearing his glasses with that modest demeanor that struck Peter as so odd. To Neal being in the Federal Reserve Bank was only worthwhile as research, the work was boring, but he did it well. Checking various bank intuitions bank records for financial soundness was the primary function. He took a break and wondered down to the motor pool to meet the people and get a visual on his other suspect. There was nothing to stand out as most criminals look like every one else.

Neal went back to work and spent his spare time chatting with his coworkers He had a nice modest demeanor that people liked and wanted to help. He was obviously competent at his job. And his supervisor came by to see how he was settling. Neal was bored and could not wait to get the assignment finished so he could devote more time to his own business. He did not dare risk using the computers at the Federal Reserve Bank to do searches since that would light all sorts of flags. So he thought up various scenarios for stealing the paper and delivery to the counterfeit presses. Neal would have set up a double blind, but that was not done according to Agent Cameron. It was a straight theft of paper. Paper was stored, the paper loaded on unknown truck and then moved to unknown destination. No security camera footage, no tracks, no witnesses, nothing. Neal hated waiting. He decided that he needs to know the movements of his suspects and so he wandered back to the motor pool and chatted with the drivers and maintenance guys and leaned on the truck's fender that John Robey, his suspect drove and placed a GPS transmitter on the underside of the fender.

Back up at his desk he stumbled against Clive muttering profuse apologies and pocketed Clive's cell phone. Putting a transmitter in that and doing a fast program he then dropped the phone in Clives coat pocket again while it was on his chair.

Later in the afternoon he was chatting with Clive and some other guys about sports and suggested they meet for drinks at a sports bar. It was good idea to become buddies with Clive so as to help get information that was legitimate for prosecution. He illegal information sources will help but cannot be used in a trial.

He went out with Clive and some other guys in the department and they had a good time. He chatted up some ladies there and then introduced them to Clive and the guys ingratiating himself with Clive.

Neal was thinking that this is a long boring assignment. Leaving the bar he went to the subway and visited the office there. He set up the recorders for the bugs he planted and reviewed the files left. Neal also reviewed the audio files from the Fowler's bugs that were set up in their new location. Fowler was spitting mad they were looking at the wrong person. Neal just smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 _ Raise a toast to small victories_

After a two weeks Neal had a sense of the habits of his two suspects. He went into the FBI late one evening with Peter to check property leased or owned by Clive or John to see if anything new came up, nothing.

Mozzie had finally found through his contacts that printing presses of the right type and that were going to be moved to a warehouse in Hastings on the Hudson. This was a town only thirty minutes from Grand Central Station in Manhattan.

He gave that info to Peter to give to the treasury agents and suggested that they follow John Robey if he heads out that way. Meanwhile Neal had followed Robey through his GPS and on foot and saw him meet with some of his friends. He had Mozzie check out those guys and they were pressmen.

He forwarded that information to Peter to follow up.

Nicholas had asked Clive if he wanted to see a game on the weekend and Clive had refused saying he had other plans. According to the bug Neal had on his phone Clive had made a call to Robey and set up a visit to Hastings on the Hudson that weekend.

After work Neal made a call to Peter and told him that Robey and Brookheiser were heading out to Hastings, so they could be followed. With any luck the case would be finished this weekend and Neal would be free to work his own business.

Neal had a dinner date with Nancy on Friday to maintain his cover and enjoyed the respite from the cases. After dinner he went to his subway office and found out that Ormond was going to be in New York on Monday to meet with Fowler. Neal quickly left a note for Mozzie to have Ormond followed. Neal then set up some surprises for Fowler to trip him up and the preparations to take down. Neal grinned in anticipation at Fowler's downfall. Neal had promised himself that he would get Fowler when Fowler had him arrested

Neal also left the signal to check for the note at the newspaper stand. Neal hated having to use tradecraft to leave messages but with all these high level cases he felt it was best.

Sunday afternoon, Neal was relaxing doing a painting of the skyline viewed from the terrace when Peter came by. Peter had two six packs of beer for himself and a nice bottle of wine for Neal as well as cheese and crackers. He also had a few subs for a more substantial meal.

" Hello Peter, Good news I hope," Neal smiled in hopeful anticipation.

" Peter grinned. "They caught Brookheiser, Robey and the other men at the warehouse with the paper and plates. You did good work, Neal."

Neal crooked a smiled in appreciation, considering how he had used all illegal methods to get the information to get these crooks caught. " Glad that is done, I hated spending my days there and was determined to get it finished as fast as possible."

Peter crooked an answering smile with an upward tilt of his lips. " Neal, it had to be better than prison. You solved the case and they arrested their perpetrators in two weeks. They had been working the case for eight weeks before they came to us."

"Peter, there are prisons and prisons. That bank was maybe worse than prison. I am glad to get the treasury agents out of my hair and not having to spend eight hours a day in that place." Neal replied with a relieved reply. "Of course I used unorthodox methods to find out the information, Peter."

"Neal, I must be spending too much time with you, because I expected that. The evidence they got at the scene is solid and will hold up in court, so it doesn't matter.

Certainly Agent Cameron doesn't care." Peter replied." Neal, I thought you would enjoy being around all that money." Peter grinned in anticipation of Neal's explosion.

"Peter, I was never a common bank robber. Beside all that money was mostly entries in a computer. No challenge there. No vault to figure how to crack. There are greater thieves than I, who work there and steal with impunity and without retribution." Said Neal in injured tones.

Peter laughed, happy he managed to score on Caffrey. Neal just grinned in reply.

Peter and Neal sat down on the couch and enjoyed the game on TV in charity with each other.

At the break in the game, Peter stated. "Fowler is still hanging around Neal, but keeping low."

Neal just smiled a small satisfied smile, "Not for long Peter."

Neal, what have you done?" Peter remonstrated.

" Me? Nothing. It is just that the frame failed, he has failed to find anything on you and he lost Kate. So he is just spinning his wheels. He can't keep his operation running without any justification. Budget restraints. Remember?" Neal answered with a pious expression, yet his blue eyes were twinkling madly.

"Speaking of budgets. Hughes said the FBI could keep that finders fee. Legal approved." Peter replied with irony.

Neal said, "No con man has it over the legal sharks for sheer greed, Peter"

Neal continued, "At least I got paid for this job, honestly." Neal raised his glass. "Lets toast the victories as long as they may last."

Peter replied with a satisfied smile, "I will drink to that."

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 _Betrayal_

Peter had given Neal the day off as a reward for solving the case and Neal was gratified. Ormond had flown in early Monday morning and had a meeting with Fowler and his team. After the meeting Neal had the enjoyment of hearing the team grumble about the wasted time and pack up.

Mozzie had managed to bug Ormond's hotel room and Ormond had made a call about Fowler to another OPR agent to investigate Fowler because Fowler had an unusual deposit of $10,500 from Tulane's bank account. The bank after recording the deposit had sent notification of a deposit over $10,000, which had triggered a review of Fowler's accounts. Ormond made another call for a lunch appointment.

Neal really did not mind the system of computerized banking, it was so easy to manipulate. The automatic audits to deposits of $10,000, especially to an FBI agent, triggered the OPR investigation. Neal did not care if Fowler got arrested. He just had the satisfaction of Fowler being under the gun and suspected. That was money well spent.

Neal went back to his apartment and continued with his painting, happy and satisfied that his plans were working. Mozzie came by after lunch.

"Mozzie, What news?" Neal greeted him.

"I have some video to show you," in a serious tone Mozzie replied with a flash drive in hand.

Neal with an intent expression got out the laptop and said. "OK, Lets see this video."

Neal watched the video of Ormond walking into a nice restaurant and kissing a girl at the table, a girl with long brown hair and dark blue eyes.

" Kate". Breathed Neal in a whisper

He watched intently as Kate and Ormond enjoyed a lunch together. There was no constraint or discomfort on Kate's part. " It was her, Moz, All this time. It was her."

Moz watched Neal intently, "Yeah." He replied.

" How long, Moz?" Neal said in pain

"I don't know Neal. " Mozzie replied. "But I think we should find out.'

"Yes, I need to know if Kate had been the one that betrayed me that night." Neal said without any inflection.

" Where did they go after lunch, Moz?' Neal asked in that strange non-inflective tone

"They went back to his hotel, Neal. " Mozzie replied reluctantly.

" I want to listen to that tape, Moz." Neal said in a cold tone. Moz looked at Neal in concern and Neal's eyes were like blue ice.

"What are you going to do, Neal?" Mozzie asked timidly.

"I will think about that Moz, I don't know yet. First, I want to find out how long they have been together. Whether Kate was behind me being caught all those years ago."

Neal answered in that cool tone.

Neal cleaned his brushes, covered his painting and got his coat and said. "Lets go. Moz"

At the subway office Mozzie and Neal sat down to listen to the audio from Ormond's hotel.

Mozzie just sat there watching Neal with pain and concern. Neal just listened with very little expression except his eyes stayed cold.

After the audio ended, Neal just sat there not saying anything or moving, but silent.

Neal felt cold. Like nothing would ever touch him again, He was sure it was shock. But it was like he was totally isolated and never could be happy again. He had considered that Kate may have been playing him, but he had not believed it in his heart. He knew that Peter has warned him. He thought about all the betrayals. The FBI had betrayed him and thrown him back in jail. Fowler and Ormond had set him up. Peter had arrested him. That pain had run deep, though he knew Peter had no choice. But Kate she had a choice. This pain of this betrayal was going to be unforgiving.

Mozzie finally could not stand the silence. "Shall we grab a meal and sit down and watch a movie?"

Neal just shook his head and then looked at Mozzie, "I have to know. Did Kate betray me when I got caught with the bonds and plates?"

"I don't know Neal. You could ask your FBI friend Peter. After all he was the one that caught you." Mozzie replied.

"Moz, Thanks for the sympathy but I need to be alone." Said Neal.

Peter called Neal the next morning and said "Vacation over Caffrey. Now get back to work. I am on my way."

Neal was waiting for Peter in the kitchen with a cup of coffee ready and dressed.

Peter gratefully took the coffee and said, "Ready to come back to the FBI, Neal?"

"I am ready." Neal replied with a slight smile.

In the car Peter talked about the game over the weekend. Neal grabbed the conversational gambit gratefully. They had their differences but it was friendly.

Neal asked. "Any new cases, Peter?"

"Nothing interesting, just working the backlog" Peter replied.

"Great, back to mortgage frauds. I just spent a horrible week looking at bank records and now I have to look at more." Neal complained.

" Better than looking at bars, Caffrey."

Neal just sighed.

Neal greeted Lauren and Jones like old friends when he arrived. He grabbed his files and sat down at his desk. He was wishing an interesting case would come to relieve him from thinking about Kate.

A clerk came by and dropped off a new load of files for Neal to review. Neal smiled in his normal charming way at the young lady. The girl walked away with a flutter in her heart from Caffrey's charming smile. Neal looked at the files like they were the enemy and wanted to drown him in paper.

Hughes came by later and said, "Innovative idea on the finders fee, Caffrey" Neal could not believe his ears. Hughes had actually complimented him.

Neal smiled and said. "Well I felt we deserved the fee and the unit could use it."

Neal thought how strange it was. Hughes had complimented him. Taken him back after he had escaped from the judge and yet Neal always felt that Hughes thought he was just a messy puppy, about to blot the carpet at any moment. Peter had become a friend. Jones looked at him with pride even on his escapades. Neal thought how well he had been accepted among those that had chased him until he had been caught and collared. He finally had proven he could be trusted to stay like a well-trained dog without the collar.

Ugh. He was becoming domesticated. Right now Neal wanted the great game, His wits against others. He needed something to distract him from Kate. He found himself walking to Peter's office without thinking. Peter looked up when Neal got to the door. Neal sat down with an almost lost expression. . Peter heart sank, he thought, _Damn, Neal_ _has talked to Kate_. He had the world means nothing now, look.

"What's up Neal?" Peter asked

"Peter, who told you where I was going to be the night you caught me with the plates and bonds?" Neal asked.

"Wasn't that in the files you got from the judge, Neal?'

"Peter, you are redirecting and no it wasn't"

"Neal, it doesn't matter now. You were convicted and served your time."

"That is not an answer, Peter"

"I am not going to tell you, Neal. Why?"

Neal didn't answer, just got up and walked out the door.

Peter was thinking, _Shit, Shit._ _Neal is a mess and it has to be Kate. _

_Last time Neal had run was because of Kate and Neal could run now._

_What can I do? I need a case that is interesting enough to enough to satisfy Neal's restless urges._

Peter got up and went out to the lower office and stopped by Neal's desk. "Neal, come with me."

Neal got up and followed Peter out of the office. They went downstairs and across the street to get coffee.

"Neal, I know this is about Kate. If you violate your probation, there is nothing I can do to keep you from prison." Peter said looking at Neal in the eye.

"I know, Peter I have no intention of breaking my probation." I promised that I would not and serve the four years helping you" Neal answered tonelessly.

"OK, Neal, I got a anonymous tip that was consistent with other information about that location. That is why we raided that location." Peter informed Neal.

"Was the tip from a man or a woman, Peter?" Asked Neal watching Peter carefully for clues.

Peter considered the question. It implied that Neal suspected Kate of his betrayal. Peter decided that Neal deserved the truth.

"It was a woman, we never identified her, Neal." Peter said gravely.

Neal absorbed the information silently. Peter could not read his face to know what Neal was thinking. Neal was not hiding his thoughts behind the normal charming façade. But he could not tell what Neal was going to do.

Neal finally responded, "Thanks, Peter for the truth." Neal turned to go back across the street to the office. "Well, back to the grindstone, Peter." Neal said in a normal tone.

Peter felt relieved that Neal was not going to go off half cocked. Peter decided he needed a good case to absorb Caffrey's attention.

Back at the office, Neal went back to his desk and Peter went to Hughes's office. He asked Hughes if there were any challenging cases available because he wanted Caffrey busy and diverted.

Hughes just tossed a file to Peter. " This case is out of region but it has elements that Caffrey's expertise would be useful. It is in DC and a painting was stolen from the Russian Ambassadors private house. State has asked the FBI for assistance.

"Can I take Cruz on this case? She needs more time in the field and Jones can hold down business here."

"Fine, take them both and take passports if you need to travel, just in case."

Peter went back to his office to review the file and called in his team to the conference room.

We have a case but it is in DC. State Department has requested the FBI to help recover a stolen painting removed from the Russian ambassador. Jones, you stay here and cover things. Cruz you will come with Neal and I to DC. Make sure you are packed for departure tomorrow and have your passports.

Peter slid the file across the table to Neal. Neal looked up and asked with a more alert look. "Was a painting was left in place?

"No. The DC office did the forensics and got what the ambassador would provide in security. I would like you, Neal, to review and view the scene if we can get entrance.

Neal, do you have a valid passport? Neal considered and said," I have one but it may not be valid. Are we planning to go overseas?"

"OK lets get your passport and go down to the visa office to check if it is valid. Cruz, finish anything you are working and hand it over to Jones and get you own passport if you do not have one. You and Neal may have to go undercover so pack accordingly." Peter told them.

Neal went out and made a call to Mozzie to get his passport and bring it to June's.

"Peter, if we need to travel. My name is on the watch lists."

"I am sure, but you will travel under your name, Neal. Plus we have to work with Interpol if we go overseas, since that is their jurisdiction." Peter responded.

Neal met with Mozzie at June's after getting his passport taken care of and Peter had left. He told Mozzie to continue to watch Ormond and Kate and see if he could find out how long the relationship has been going on. Also to check Neal's FBI case files to see if the FBI had got the information on the building where he was caught to verify Peter's claim.

Neal called Nancy in his Carter guise and made a dinner date to tell her that Carter was being transferred so she would not be wondering what happened. That closed that loose string. After dinner with Nancy, Neal spent the evening researching the painting that was stolen and what buyers were in that market. Neal also started to put in the preliminary processes to take down Ormond.

Neal looked forward to the DC case as it appeared interesting and got him out of the office. It would distract him from Kate and he could do nothing at the moment about Kate until he found out more. The best he could do is to allow Kate to continue to believe that Neal believed her. Thankfully he had refused to tell the location of his hidden treasures since now he thinks that Ormond would have taken what he could. Then use the rest to convict Neal on any crimes that the statute of limitation still exists.

DC was where Ormond lived and Neal was going to DC.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 _Adventures in DC_

Next morning, Peter, Lauren and Neal took the morning shuttle to DC. A driver from the DC office picked them up and took them to Willard Hotel. Neal quipped, "Nice accommodations. It seems the DC office does better than the NY office." He smiled charmingly at their FBI driver with a mocking side-glance to Peter. A reference to the fleabag hotel Peter had chosen for Neal.

They met with the DC office and Neal looked curiously around. The FBI agent in charge, Handly, looked at Neal with curiosity also. Neal just twinkled and smiled at the agent. Handly briefed them on the information they had and said he would try to make arrangements to meet at the residence so the NY team could view the scene.

Neal, Peter and Lauren reviewed the forensics and the case file. Layout of the house and the security arrangements while Handly was making the arrangements for them to view the scene.

Handly came back and said that arrangements to view the scene were for the afternoon. Neal suggested with a flourishing gesture, "Let's visit the The National Gallery of Art and I will educate you, Lauren, on great art." Peter was glad to see Neal was in better spirits and had no objection. Besides he figured Agent Cruz would have no better teacher than Neal about art. Lauren was happy to go, so the three of them went to the Smithsonian and Neal regaled them with the history and interesting facts about the artists.

After lunch their driver drove them to the Ambassador's house and the security forces let them in. Neal observed the security and it was mostly men, dogs and fences. No fancy IR beams in the house or museum standard security.

The painting that had been stolen was "_The Battle of Chesme"_ done in 1848 by Ivan Aivazovsky. The painter had specialized in seascapes and had become quite wealthy with his talent to portray the sea accurately with romantic overtones.

Neal explained that the artist had been quite prolific with over 6000 paintings and most of the paintings are in Russia. He had been an acknowledged master of painting the sea and that this painting was of a Russian naval engagement. According to the file notes this painting had been brought over from Russia.

" Any ideas? Neal." Peter asked.

"By passing security would have been easy once past the guards and dogs. The painting was not common knowledge so it had to be from someone who had known or seen the painting in the residence. I expect that most guests were foreign nationals and that probably the painting was stolen on order for a private collection. It is quite likely the painting has already been moved outside the country on its way to the new owner. This is not likely to be sold to local galleries since the painting style is easily identifiable." Neal explained.

" Check those who may have seen the painting here to see if they are likely buyers with collections. But if it was stolen on order that is more difficult to find out. The thief did not have to especially skilled, just competent. They only way to find the painting is to find who commissioned the theft and has an interest in the artist. More likely that would be an oversea collector."

"I agree, Neal. Any thoughts Lauren?" asked Peter.

No, Neal pretty much covered it. Can we get a list of the visitors to the house from the Ambassador?

"We can try, but it is unlikely it will be complete." Peter replied. "Neal, can you find out who may be the buyer?

I can try, but not from a FBI phone number. Some of these calls will be overseas to see if any collectors had put out the word. They will not give any information if they think the inquiry is from the FBI or Interpol." Neal answered with a wry smile and twinkle in his eye.

"Neal, you can make your calls from the hotel and Lauren and I will go back to the office to get that list."

Their driver dropped Neal at the Willard Hotel and Neal decide to make his calls while in the restaurant and from his cell so no record of outgoing calls would be made. His sources would not be happy to have the FBI knowing about them. If that became common knowledge, Neal's information would dry up. Peter understood the limitations.

Neal made a call to Mozzie and asked him to check out who would want an Aivozovsky painting. Neal had to admit to himself he would love to have one for his own collection. He asked for any updates and if Ormond had left New York. Neal was thinking about a midnight visit if it was safe. Mozzie said that Ormond had left for DC also today. Neal thought he better stay out of the way since he did not want to run into Ormond in the FBI office.

Neal then started to make calls to various sources in Europe. He knew that he had to wait for his sources to get back to him and while he was waiting he amused himself by watching the patrons in the restaurant and made up guesses at what they did and why there were there. Neal did not want company so he avoided looking at the women.

He ordered a drink and waited. After a while he was attracting too many glances so he left money on the table and went up to his room. He appreciated that he had a separate room from Peter. He had half wondered if Peter still thought he had to watch Neal every second.

Dinner was in the restaurant and Neal enjoyed a mild flirtation with Lauren and conversation with both. He was glad Lauren was there and he enjoyed educating her about great artists. Plus she kept other women from approaching him. He told Peter that he would like to go out in the evening while waiting for people to call him back. He asked Lauren if she would like to join him and had any preferences where to go. Peter just waved his hand and said, "Go."

Lauren accepted the invitation and they discussed where to go. Neal asked did she want a nightclub or something quieter. She wanted a nightclub so they went up to their rooms for her to change.

Lauren was excited. She was in a new town and she was going out with Neal who was entertaining and good company. Plus she had seen all the looks of other women and this gave her a happy feeling that she had Neal's company and they didn't. She knew that Neal was not serious about her but it was fun to flirt and feel appreciated. Neal always appreciated women and made them feel special.

Neal and Lauren went down to the lobby and then went out to a nightclub the front desk had recommended. Neal escorted Lauren to the nightclub and ordered drinks and then proceeded to entertain her and ask her about herself. Neal really did not know Lauren much other than she was jealous of him being in the FBI. Lauren did ask about Fowler and Neal explained that Fowler had targeted Peter believing Peter was using Neal as his private thief. Lauren just laughed in disbelief and was angry that Peter was a target. Neal said that Fowler had left, since the frame failed and no evidence of Peter was found.

Lauren did ask intelligent questions about certain cons and techniques and Neal educated her while never indicating that he had used them. Lauren was sharp enough never to ask indelicate questions about Neal's private life or about prison. Neal discussed movies, films music all the while finding out what Lauren liked and didn't. He asked about her hobbies and what she liked to do, while not at the FBI. He was not surprised to find out she was into martial arts, shooting, jogging and liked dogs. She told him about her family and some stories about school and he was surprised that she knew several languages and proceed to speak to her in those languages. Lauren was delighted to practice with Neal and was not surprised that this urbane charming con man was fluent in several languages.

Neal got a call and excused himself to take the call away from the noisy club. He was starting to get the callbacks but he knew many would come late at night. He then asked Lauren if she wanted to dance and they enjoyed dancing for a few sets. Lauren was a good dancer.

Since it was getting close to midnight they got a cab and returned to the hotel. Lauren and Neal had both enjoyed the evening. Neal escorted Lauren to her door with his normal impeccable manners. Neal was careful though not to lean or indicate any desire to kiss her goodnight. Lauren was desirable but she still was FBI and it would be awkward.

Peter in his room had talked to Elizabeth and heard Neal and Lauren return. He smiled that Lauren had kept Neal occupied and that Neal had not shown any desire to take off on his own.

Neal lay down and took a nap and then started to get a few calls. At 3 am he got up quietly and left his room and slipped out the hotel with a party of people so he was not noticed and took off to Ormond's house.

Neal quietly entered Ormond's house and snuck into Ormond's home office and took out a flash drive and proceeded to install a key logger program. Neal just as quietly left and returned to the hotel. He had his coat flipped up that hid his face and entered by the back entrance bypassing the security keys.

At breakfast, Neal said, " I am going to stay at the hotel or nearby to receive and make calls finding potential buyers. Why don't you and Lauren go to the office and get the names on the list. Call me, Peter, if you need me."

"That works for me," said Peter.

Neal went out and visited a few more museums and had got a few more calls. He also called Mozzie and said to check Ormond's home laptop since he installed a key logger.

He had lunch out and then he received a call that he figured was a good lead. A Russian businessman that was an executive that worked at Gazprom, the Russian Gas and Oil Company, was going to be at Monte Carlo for a conference. According to the source Dimitri Dichofsky had a personal collection of Aivazovsky and was an ex naval captain.

Neal called Peter and asked, "Peter, do you have on your list a Dimitri Dichofsky?"

Peter looked down and said. " Yes, he was a guest of the Ambassador's about three months ago at a dinner for executives of Gazprom. Do you think that is our buyer, Neal?"

Neal smiled like a cat with cream and it showed in his voice. "Yes, Peter he has a personal collection of Aivazovsky's paintings and he is an ex naval captain."

Neal paused and said, "Dichofsky is going to be in Monte Carlo for a Gazprom conference on Friday."

Peter replied and you could hear the grin. "Well, I guess we are going to Monte Carlo."

Neal heard in the back ground Peter instructing Lauren, "Get tickets for a flight to Monte Carlo."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 _Monte Carlo_

On the flight to Monte Carlo, Lauren was excited. She was going to glamorous Monte Carlo with Neal and Peter. She said. "Handly was asking about you, Neal"

"Oh, what about?" Neal replied with a smile. He was enjoying Lauren's excitement.

"He had heard about you and wanted to meet you, especially since you got assigned to his case. He was quite impressed that you found a lead so fast." Lauren replied.

"That is the advantage of having a consultant that is in the art trade, Lauren." Peter answered.

"What is the plan, Agent Burke", asked Lauren. "Are we going undercover? Going to try a buy of the painting?"

Neal spoke up, "I have been thinking about that, Peter. I think it would be best to activate Nicholas Halden when we check into the hotel and Lauren can be my companion and you can be my business associate. We can mingle at the casino and try to locate Dimitri Dichofsky. If it is known that we are FBI, that may spook Dichofsky."

"What is our goal? To arrest Dichofsky or just recover the painting? Dichofsky is a business executive in Gazprom. Dimitriy Medeyev, the Russian President, is the head of Gazprom, so it might not be a good idea to arrest a man that could be a close associate of the Russian President. Vladimir Putin, the chairman of the Russian federation, has a nasty habit of assassinating malcontents, reporters and competitors. Not people I would like to offend." Neal queried.

" I agree with using a cover, Neal, and Nicholas Halden will fit in the casino scene. As to what, let's first determine if Dichofsky is the buyer and then we can let Interpol handle the arrest and recovery of the painting." Peter answered.

Neal smiled," I knew you could come up with a solution. Peter."

"The FBI does not have jurisdiction in Europe, Neal, so it is best to let Interpol handle it. Besides you may make more friends." Mocked Peter. "If we get the painting back and hand it over to the Ambassador that should resolve any Russian hurt feelings" Peter smiled. "Neal you didn't bring Haldane's passport did you? The hotels hold the passport you know."

'Why, yes I did," drawled Neal with a gleaming smile and devilish look from his blue eyes. I will get accommodations at a hotel commensurate with Haldane reputation and Peter you will need a tuxedo. I packed mine just in case."

" Lauren if you do not have a appropriate dress I will be delighted to take you shopping," Neal gallantly offered." I know all the best shops in Monte Carlo.

"I just bet you do, said Peter.

Lauren had to hold back her squeal of enjoyment. She gets a fancy dress and plays the part of Halden's lady companion.

Neal murmured to Peter, "I will just put it on the expense account. White Collar unit has the funds now. I wonder if the painting has a finders fee?' Neal mused to Peter.

Peter growled back. 'The painting was not insured, Neal"

Peter leaned back and closed his eyes thinking that this was fun and he was enjoying the banter between Neal and Lauren. He was glad he chose Lauren; she was fluent in French and was a good undercover agent. Plus she was having the time of her life. It helped to make up for the hours in the van doing monitoring and just waiting. Lauren did all that with out complaint. Though she like to make wisecracks about Neal when he was undercover.

Peter was thinking that this case was just right to help Neal be distracted from Kate. Plus they were far way where Neal could not do something foolish. Of course Europe was also Neal's playground and they were going to play a role in Neal's high roller world and rub elbows with the rich and famous.

Neal started chattering away to Lauren in French and they were having a great time. Peter just smiled. And fell asleep.

Neal was telling Lauren about the shops and that she should get several dresses, as she would need them and accessories to match. He told her about the casinos and what to watch out for He described Monte Carlo so Lauren could just see the mountains, roads and gleaming nightlife in her minds eye. The hours of the flight passed delightfully in Neal's urbane and entertaining company. Lauren was enjoying Neal's charm being directed at her and his attention. Lauren knew not to take it seriously but it really nice to be the center of Neal's attention. Neal had also been very good about educating her in the fine points of art and differing aspects of white-collar crime. She could write her doctorate from what he has told her.

Neal for his part was appreciating the intelligent conversation with a pretty woman, who refrained from her usual wisecracks against him. Neal knew that Lauren had some issues with Neal getting to be Peter's partner and that Peter usually went to him to bounce ideas. He knew that she felt slighted, not to be recognized for all her hard work and effort to be in the top 5 % of her class, so Neal tried to make it up to her with paying her attention, which was not hard to do, as she was easy on the eyes.

The hotel was sumptuous and Neal had booked a suite so Lauren and Peter could stay with him and help the cover. After they unpacked and Neal got a drink from the bar at the suite's bar he took Lauren to the balcony so she could see the glittering city.

Neal had delightful time taking Lauren shopping and she got several evening dresses with the correct accessories. Then he had the cab tour the city so she could get a good look.

Peter meanwhile had spoken with concierge and got the location of the conference. He waited until Neal and Lauren came back to reconnoiter. He figured that a multimillionaire like Haldane would be interested in making deals with Gazprom.

Neal managed to confirm Dichofsky's hotel accommodations and that he had planned to be at the Casino de Monte Carlo, the most prestigious of all the casinos in Monte Carlo, that evening. The concierge had been glad to assist Monsieur Haldane and gave Neal Dichofsky's plans. Neal explained that the entire concierge industry made money by sharing the guest plans of the guest's activities and this was normal in Europe. Neal laughed and said that he was sure that all their activities and plans were well known and given to anyone who tipped the right amount. That was why he had suggested booking under Halden's name.

That evening Lauren dressed in a gorgeous gold shimmering creation that fell off her shoulder and to the floor. The back was cut quite low and she felt like a million bucks. Neal when he came out from his room dressed in a black tuxedo, just looked with real appreciation and bowed with European elegance and took her hand and said she looked enchanting in French.

Peter, Lauren and Neal had dinner at an elegant restaurant and then they pulled up at the famous Casino Square to Casino de Monte Carlo. The Casino was a large palace with gleaming white walls and cupolas backed up to the Mediterranean. It was the jewel of the Mediterran.

Inside the crystal chandeliers and the ceilings were painted like the fanciest French palace. Lauren and Peter were absolutely amazed at the place. Neal had his arm under Lauren's elbow and showed them the casino with impeccable manners. Peter could see that Neal really did move among this entire splendor like it was totally natural.

Neal sat down to play Chemin de Fer. Lauren stood behind him and he had a scotch and water by his side. Peter noted that Neal had primarily drunk Scotch since they had arrived. He figured it was part of Haldan's cover. Peter did note that Neal only drank small amounts; let the ice melt and then get it freshened up with more ice so it was watered down more. Neal had started with a 5000 euro bet and steadily won till he was playing for 20,000 euros.

More people started watching the play as the bets steadily rose to 50,000 euros. Peter realized that Neal was master at the game and this was Neal's money he played with and that Neal was quite capable of winning a fortune at the tables. Finally the stakes rose to 100,000 and the manager came and invited Nick Haldan to a private room for the big stake players. Neal graciously nodded his head and acquiesced. He rose from the table and took Lauren's arm and strolled over to the bar and got her and Peter a drink. He said that Dichofsky was in the private room and he was going to try to get acquainted.

Lauren and Peter followed Neal to the private gaming room and the staff placed a new drink automatically at Neal's elbow Peter realized why Neal had eaten so well at dinner because he knew he had to drink and wanted to keep his wits... The stakes started at 50,000 euros. The players were introduced and Peter looked with interest at their suspect. Dichofsky was large man with a straight bearing, reminiscence of a naval captain. Neal proceeded to steadily win and never took a sip until the ice had melted in his drink. The men at the table conversed and when Dichofsky said he was an executive at Gazprom, Neal smoothly indicated he was interested in purchasing some contracts as investments.

Neal played skillfully losing some and winning some. He steadily won more than he lost. His scotch getting freshened with more ice as the evening wore on. Neal rose from the table, tossed the rest of his drink down and told them to cash in his chips.

Taking Lauren by her elbow, he escorted her back to the main part of the casino. Peter followed. Neal suggested, as the night was still young, "Here is some chips Peter, Why don't you and Lauren enjoy the games for a little while. I need to stretch my legs and get a bite to eat. I will meet you later."

Neal exited the Casino de Monte Carlo and entered the hotel annex that was part of the hotel. He had decided to take the opportunity to check Dichofsky's room to see if he had already received the painting and it would not take long. Dichofsky had rooms at the palatial hotel. He pocketed a janitor's key card from a passing maid and then went to Dichofsky's room. Swiftly, after listening carefully to hear if any one was in the room, Neal entered the room. He smoothly did a quick search without disturbing anything. Neal did not have any bugs to plant so he checked for clues. The painting was not there. There was a note in the desk drawer written in Russian. Since Russian was not a language Neal knew, he got a sheet of stationary and quickly copied the note. Dichofsky's briefcase was full of business documents and Neal left them alone. Neal slipped out the room, after checking the hall to make sure it was empty. Wiping the key card with his handkerchief. Neal deposited the key card under the cart that the maid had in the hallway so she could find it and not get into trouble.

Peter and Lauren found Neal in the casino restaurant a while later enjoying a meal. Neal waved his arms and invited Peter and Lauren to join him. The waiter came up and Neal suggested an entrée to Lauren, with old world charm that perfectly fit their surroundings. Lauren agreed and Neal made the order and Peter gave his order.

Neal asked, "Lauren, do you know Russian?"

Lauren said. "I studied it and can read, write and speak it, but I am not fluent. Why Nick?"

Neal just handed the copy of the note to her and said," I found this in Dichofsky's room. There was no sign of the painting, so he may not have it yet."

Peter remonstrated, "Neal"

" Nick please. Let us not confuse anyone. I didn't remove anything but just took a look-see. No harm done, Peter." Neal quietly smiled." The note is just a copy and I thought it may be an appointment."

Lauren looked at the note and translated, " It is an appointment at the Japanese Gardens for two days from now at 2 pm.

"Lauren, would you like to visit the Japanese Gardens on Sunday?" asked Neal with a charming smile and look.

Lauren gave Neal a wide smile, "I will be delighted."

"Then lets enjoy the Casino for a little while and then retire." Neal suggested rising and placed some Euros on the table.

Neal with Lauren on his arm wandered the floor and sat Lauren down at the Black Jack table and gave her some pointers and spotted her a stake.

Peter grumbled in a low voice. "Corrupting my agents, Nick?"

Neal just laughed softly and said, "No, just letting her enjoy herself a bit."


End file.
